Pendant of Power
by Jaded Angel8
Summary: AU: OOtP Spoilers! Used to be called YET ANOTHER 6th YEAR FIC! New Name! This is in response to Severitus' Challenge. What happens when Harry starts changing? And what could these changes mean? Rating is for language in later chapters.
1. Privet Drive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N:** This is my first published fic. It is a response to Severitus' Challenge, and I hope you like it. And please, could someone send in their thoughts on a title? For now, mine is only a working title. Thanks. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene   


Harry Potter sat on his bed in the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive reading through his potions essay, the last of his homework. The Dursley's had been pretty much ignoring him since they picked him up at King's Cross. It was still a few days before his sixteenth birthday, and already he was bored. He didn't dare go too far from the house, and never after dark. He didn't want Dementors or Death Eaters to get hold of him. Thoughts of Death Eaters turned his mind to his godfather, Sirius Black, and his death earlier that year. He was determined, this year, to know all he could learn about the Dark Arts and how to fight them, and to get hold of his mind so he can do his Occlumency. He had been practicing since he got back to Privet Drive, trying to clear his mind of all thoughts. He was going to prove to himself, and Snape, that he could do it. That Voldemort wasn't going to take over his mind again. _'I won't allow it!'_ he thought. _'I won't let him kill someone else because of me! I've already caused so many deaths, no more! I WON'T ALLOW IT! Books! That's what I need!'_ With that thought, he pulled a piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink from his trunk and wrote a quick note to the proprietors of Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley. 

_To: Flourish and Blotts___

_I would like to request some books be sent to me via my owl. You can bill my account at Gringotts for these.___

_'A Guide to the Dark Arts: All you need to know' by Icey Eville_   
_'Curses and Hexes they never want you to learn' by A. Nonymous___

_Thank you,_   
_Harry Potter_

With that, Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
On July 30th Hedwig returned from London with his new books. Too excited to wait, and too determined not to learn, he opened the first one, 'A Guide to the Dark Arts', and started reading. For three hours, Harry read. He learned some interesting things about the Dark Arts, and some new curses. He couldn't wait until he could try them out. Although he figured he'd only be able to do that if he kept up the D.A. club at Hogwart's. But he'd figure that out later. Right now, he just wanted to learn. 

When he finally lay down, it was 11:30, just half an hour before his birthday. But he couldn't keep his eyes open. He drifted off to sleep, vaguely remembering that he didn't practice his Occlumency that night. His mind drifted, as it often does, in that shadowy darkness between conciousness and dreams, before a mist started swirling before him. Slowly the mist cleared, revealing a nice two story house with six black-cloaked figures making their way in through a door that had been blasted open. _'No!'_ he thought. _'Not now! This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.'_ He repeated that mantra inside his head even as his 'body' followed the Death Eaters inside. He watched as they rounded up the occupants of the house, a man, a woman, and a child of no more than five, and circled them. Then, to his horror, a tall, skeletal man stepped inside and his scar flared in pain. The crimson eyes surveyed the scene before a high, cold laugh filled the house.   
"Now you know the penalty for defying Lord Voldemort!" Long, pale fingers gripped Voldemort's wand as he raised it, and hissed, "_Crucio!_" Screams filled the air as the man writhed in pain. Back in Privet Drive, screams rent the air as a sixteen year old boy screamed an accompaniment to the man in his dreams. After what felt like hours, but Harry would find was only ten minutes after his dream started, Voldemort hissed the final curse. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The family fell dead as each was hit with the killing curse. The man, his wife, and their five year old son. And Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, lay shivering and convulsing with the after-effects of the Cruciatus Curse, pain his only companion. 

After waking from the dream, and after laying on his bed for more than an hour after, Harry finally felt that he could move to his desk. Settling with a piece of parchment, he wrote a letter. 

_Professor Dumbledore,___

_I had a dream, well... a vision. I'm not sure if it was real, though. You see, I wasn't able to practice my Occlumency before I fell asleep. My mind just sort of shut down. But my dream, it was so real. I can still feel it. _(A/N: he scratched out that last line, but it's still legible for Dumbledore, so I'll leave it since I don't know how to do strike-throughs)_ I saw Voldemort and some of his Death Eaters at a house. I don't know where, and I don't know who, but there was a man, a woman, and a child, a boy, who didn't look as if he were older than five. Please tell me it's just something that Voldemort put in my head and that it didn't really happen. I don't know how many more of these I can take.___

_Harry Potter_

After sealing the letter, Harry had to wait for Hedwig to come back from her nightly hunting. As he wait, he couldn't help but feel for that poor family, if it was real. And somewhere in Golucestershire, the Dark Mark hung over a house that was home to ta family of three. A man, a woman, and a son of five years.   


**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think. I will continue, probably a chapter a week, tho, as I work quite a bit and I like to read other stories as well. Thanks. 


	2. Changes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N:** Thank you Dragon-Phoenix2 for your review. You are my first reviewer! Here's the next chapter for you. 

**A/N 2:** I have reposted this chapter because I forgot that Harry had History of Magic as well, so left that out of the O.W.L.s results. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Two: Changes 

With a jolt, Harry realized that he'd been sixteen for an hour and seventeen minutes. Usually, his room would be full of owls from his friends and family, but not this year. Dumbledore had told his friends and him that they would be seeing him later in the summer, and they could give him his gifts then. But for now, only two owls made their way to him. His own snowy owl, and a barn owl from Hogwarts. He untied the letter from school, and sent off the school owl with his letter for Dumbledore. He opened his letter, which was thicker than normal, and opened the first page. It was the customary Hogwart's letter, with his list of books for the new year. The second page was the results of his O.W.L.s. Harry's eyes widened as he saw how he did. 

_O.W.L.s Results_   
_Astronomy - P_   
_Care of Magical Creatures - E_   
_Charms - E_   
_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_   
_Divination - P_   
_Herbology - O_   
_History of Magic - P_   
_Potions - E_   
_Transfiguration - O___

_Total O.W.L.s received - 6___

_Well done, Mr. Potter. It appears you have passed the O.W.L.s you needed!_

Harry couldn't believe it! _'I passed all of them!!'_ But then he groaned. _'Snape won't let me into his N.E.W.T. level class because I didn't get an Outstanding. Greasy git! Now I'll never be an Auror!' _He buried his face in his pillow and succeeded in falling asleep again, this time un-disturbed. Had he fully read his school letter, he would have seen the added post-script by Professor McGonagall. Which read:   
_Mr. Potter,_   
_I will keep my word and turn you into an auror. I will be speaking_   
_with Professor Snape, now all you need do is make sure you_   
_KNOW YOUR POTIONS!_   
_ M. McGonagall_   
_ Deputy Headmistress_

Still, Harry was determined to know all he could and sent Hedwig back to Diagon Alley with a letter for Flourish and Blotts. In the letter, he requested all of his school books, plus two extra potions books. 

Near lunchtime, Hedwig and two more owls made their way back into Harry's bedroom with the books he requested. After giving owl treats to all three, and a couple knuts to the hired owls, Harry settled down with the first of his potions books, _Potions: What to expect on your N.E.W.T.s_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

In Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one Professor Albus Dumbledore, along with Professor Minerva McGonagall, Professor Severus Snape, and Professor Remus Lupin, was watching the progress of a barn owl through the Great Hall as they ate lunch. Professors McGonagall and Lupin were discussing the upcoming school year, and Professor Snape was scowling at Lupin. The owl dropped down in front of Dumbledore and held out her leg. After having a bit of toast from him, she flew off to the owlery for some rest. As Dumbledore read the letter, the usual twinkle left his eyes. Turning to Professor Snape, he looked grim. 

"Severus. Was there an attack last night?" he queried, gathering the attention of all three professors. 

"I don't know, Headmaster. I wasn't summoned, but then, the Dark Lord does not call us all for attacks." Snape replied. 

"Why, Albus?" asked McGonagall, with Lupin nodding beside her, indicating that he was curious as well. 

"I just received this from young Mr. Potter." He waved the letter at them before continuing. "He says he had a vision last night, but isn't sure if it's real or if it was another hoax by Voldemort. I am not sure what to think of it, as he stated, but attempted to cross out, that he could feel it. What he could feel, I do not know. Was it just the pain from his scar? Or was it more? Minerva, I want you and Severus to go visit him." McGonagall nodded her assent as Snape's scowl got darker. "Now now, Severus. I know you and Harry do not get along well-" 

"That's an understatement." came Lupin's reply. 

"-but if he, as I fear, is feeling the curses thrown by Voldemort, then he will need potions for those. I need you to assess him and take some with you, just in case. You, out of all of us, know best what the after effects of the Cruciatus are like. Now, off with you." 

Both professors rose, Snape muttering something and heading down to the dungeons and his private office, while McGonagall waited for him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Appearing at the end of Privet Drive, two people swiftly walked down the street towards number Four. One muttering, the other nodding. 

"I don't understand why Albus makes us wear these hideous things!" Snape muttered, gesturing to his and Minerva's Muggle clothes. 

"Oh do stop, Severus! We're there." With that, McGonagall rapped on the door of Number Four and waited. 

The door was pulled open by none other than Harry Potter himself. 

"Professors! What are you...? Uhhmm... you can't be here! You have to-" 

His words were cut off by a loud, booming voice and he flinched. 

"Who is it, boy!" roared his uncle. 

With a quick glance at his professors, he answered. "No-one Uncle Vernon!" 

"Then shut the door, boy! We don't want the neighbors to see you!" 

With a sigh, Harry replied, "Yes Uncle Vernon." Whispering now, he said, "Please go. I have to go in now." 

McGonagall, who had stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth open, shut it with a snap and, her voice as low as his, said, "We will not! What does-" 

"Please Professor! Just... just go around to the side. I'll come out in five minutes. I promise." and he shut the door, startling his Transfiguration and Potions professors. 

They looked at each other for a long moment, surprise etched on both faces, before McGonagall turned and led the way to the side of the house, out of view of the neighbors and the windows. They conversed in low tones, each wondering about Harry's response, although Severus noticed something else, as well. 

"Did you see anything different about the boy, Minerva?" 

"What do you mean, Severus?" 

"His looks. There's something not quite right about his looks." 

"I didn't see anything. He looks like..." She cut herself off as she heard a door shut. Then Harry came into view from the back of the house, with a screeching voice carrying behind him. 

"And don't forget to weed the garden when you come back, boy!" 

With a distasteful glance at the weed free garden, he said, "Yes Aunt Petunia!" and made his way over to his professors. 

"Come on. I have to go to the store. We can talk on the way." And he turned and led the two out onto the sidewalk, both matching thier paces to his and coming up on either side of him. Turning his face to he Head of House, he asked, "What are you doing here? It was pure luck I answered the door, and not my uncle or aunt." While it had been a quiet summer, due to the threats from some of the Order members last year, Harry knew his relatives didn't like his kind, and he wasn't sure his uncle wouldn't do something to him. He had to assure the Order that he was alright by writing to them often, but Vernon just might make him write that he was fine whether he was or not. The only thing that kept him out of trouble right now was that he stayed in his room when he could, and did his chores when he couldn't. 

"What do you mean it was luck, Potter?" snarled Snape. 

"Nothing, Professor. Just... nothing." 

The adults shared a look over his head but said nothing to this. They would have to think on it. 

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster recieved a letter from you today. He asked us to check up on you." McGonagall replied. "It appears you were not successful in scratching out what you wrote." 

"What did you feel, Potter? Was it your scar again? One would think that after all this time, you'd be used to that by now." 

"Yes, Professor. One _would_ think that, wouldn't one?" He stopped and turned to face his two professors, a scowl on his face to rival one of Snape's best. "But then, Professor Snape, one would think that I would be used to the Cruciatus Curse, too, wouldn't one?" With one last scowl, he turned and started walking, his hair flowing behind him. That was one of the things he noticed when he woke that morning. His hair was longer, down to his shoulders now. His cheekbones were sharper, giving him the look of not being fed. Which, technically he was, but only after everyone else ate, and only what was left. Which wasn't much, as his aunt didn't make much because of Dudley. His face was leaner, not rounded as it was, and he was taller. Only by about an inch or two, but still, he was taller. He was more graceful with his movements, as well, although he couldn't see it. McGonagall and Snape could. They could also see that his clothes were falling off him, and they looked to be old and well worn. As they passed down Wisteria Walk, Mrs. Figg stepped out onto her porch and hailed him. 

"Harry! How are you today?" 

"Fine Mrs. Figg. How are your cats?" 

"Good good! Minerva! Severus! What are you doing here?" 

"Hello Arabella. Albus asked us to check on young Mr. Potter here." McGonagall said. 

"Well, why don't the three of you come inside?" Seeing Harry about to refuse, she quickly continued, "I'll just ring Petunia and tell her I've grabbed you for some help, shall I?" 

With a wry smile, Harry nodded. So the unlikely trio turned and went into Mrs. Figg's house, settling down in the living room while she prepared tea. 

**A/N:** I'm not sure how I feel about this one, but it kind of wrote itself. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks!   
  



	3. Tea time with Voldemort

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **I know I've been vague with everything. I rather meant to be. : ) 

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys are great! I'm trying to get these out faster, but I don't think I'll be able to. Not with work the way it is. 

**Wicked Kiwi**- I looked it up and I'm pretty sure it's Wisteria Walk now.   
**ResQgal**- Thanks! I kinda liked that part too!   
**carpathia1**- Thanks for the vote of confidence! Really made my day.   
**Potter Reader**- Some are figuring it out now. I've got a good idea on how to make him Snape's, but I'm checking other stories to see if it's been done before. Hopefully not, but I'm going to use it even if it has. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Three: Tea time with Voldemort 

When Mrs. Figg came in with the tea, she noted with amusement that Harry and Severus sat as far away from each other as they could. Harry was on the couch with Minerva and Severus was opposite Minerva in an armchair. She set the tea tray on the coffee table and sat in the remaining chair, across from Harry. 

"Now, why don't you tell Harry and I why you're here?" she asked the professors. 

Snape nodded for McGonagall to proceed. 

"As we have told Mr. Potter, Albus sent us to check on him. He's worried about what Harry wrote in his letter." She turned to Harry as she said this. "Harry, what did you mean when you wrote that you could feel it? And when you told Severus that you should be used to the Cruciatus?" 

"I... I.. umm. Well, when Voldemort casts the Cruciatus on his victims, I can feel it. Only some of it, but it still hurts. And I can only feel it when he casts it, not when his Death Eaters do." His eyes flew around around the room, looking at each person there before settling for staring at his feet. "But..." his emerald gaze suddenly locked with Snape's obsidian one. "Did it happen?" he whispered. "Was there-" his hand flew to his forehead, pressing against his scar as his free hand seized into a fist. "NO!" he shouted. Then his vision went black, and when he could see again, he wasn't sitting in Mrs. Figg's living room, he was standing in a dark room, with only a fire in the hearth to light the room. There was one chair by the fire, with a pale, skeletal man sitting in it. His crimson, snakelike eyes were narrowed on the circle of five figures before him, all with the cloaks and masks of Death Eaters. 

"So, Bellatrix. What news have you for me?"   
One figure stepped forward and knelt before Voldemort, his head bowed. "My lord. We have learned who the traitor is." 

"Good Bella. Who is it?" 

"My lord, it is Snape. He has been reporting back to that muggle-loving fool, Dumbledore." 

"Excellent, Bella. We shall call for him and take care of it." 

"Yes, my lord." With a wave of Voldemort's hand, Bellatrix Lestrange stepped back into the circle of her comrades. 

"Wormtail!" 

"Y-y-yes, m-my lord?" 

"Your arm, Wormtail." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Back in Mrs. Figg's living room, three people watched as a black haired boy slowly rocked on the floor, his hand clutching the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. For one moment, though, it looked as if he was coming back to them as his eyes opened, the green lucid and clear. Then he launched himself over the table, spilling the tea and knocking the table on it's side. One hand, slender yet strong, grasped the wrist of his hated Potions Professor as he rasped out, "Don't go. Trap." Then his vision took him over again, his hand still wrapped around Snape's wrist. Then the Mark on his left forearm began to burn. The worse it was, the more the boy at his side whimpered. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry fought hard to get out of his vision long enough to warn Snape not to go. He was proud of himself for accomplishing that much, but his scar seemed to burn with greater intensity, as if it didn't like him fighting it. His sight cleared to show him Voldemort and his lackeys again. And the Dark Lord was angry. 

"Why does he not come? Bellatrix! Does he know you know?" 

"No, my lord! I didn't tell him. No one knows except us, my lord. I swear it!" 

"Goyle!" 

"My lord." A tall, heavily built man, not unlike his son, stepped forward and prostrated himself before Voldemort. 

"Goyle, what news of Potter? Has your son or his friends been able to find anything?" 

"N-no, my l-lord." 

"No? Very well, Goyle. _Crucio!_" 

Goyle writhed on the floor, screaming his pain, and back on Wisteria Walk, a silencing charm was hastily erected as Harry Potter screamed and writhed in tandem with Goyle. Thankfully, for our Mr. Potter, the pain brought him out of his vision and back into the familiar confines of Mrs. Figg's house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Potter! Kindly let go of me!" with a glance at his colleague, he murmured, "He is calling." 

Gasping, blood seeping from the scar on his forehead, Harry tightened his grip on Snape's wrist and said, "No." 

"No, Potter?" he sneered. 

"No. He knows." and Harry, unable to deal with the after effects of the Cruciatus any more, passed out, his head resting on Snape's knee. 

Arabella Figg and Minerva McGonagall watched, McGonagall finally breaking the tense silence. "Severus, what does he mean, he knows?" 

"The Dark Lord knows." he answered, his face drained of any color there might have been. 

"You-know-who knows? About you?" 

"According to Potter, yes." He glared at the boy, or rather, at the boy's head, trying to figure a way to get him off of him. 

Mrs. Figg just looked back and forth between the boy and the man, seeing what apparently no-one else could. The similarities were remarkable. The boy was looking more like the man than his own father. The sculpted cheekbones, the longer face, the straight, aristocratic nose. Although that wasn't much like Severus', it was more like Lily's father's than like James' nose. The hair, which before had stuck up all over his head, was now straight, and lay against his shoulders. Still inky black, but no longer wild. He had grown, too. Not much, only about two inches, but having seen him the week before, she knew it was far too quick for normal growth. Deciding on a course of action, she turned to her long time friend. 

"Minerva, could you please inform Albus that we require his presence?" 

With a nod, Minerva McGonagall disappeared with a *pop*. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry awoke to find himself laying on the couch, voices drifting to his ears from the direction of the dining room. 

"Severus, don't you see? You must quit this now." 

"No, Headmaster. I don't see why you think this way." 

"If Voldemort knows, then your life is forfeit! I will not allow you to do this any longer!" 

"My life was forfeit the moment I took the Mark. I will not quit when I can be of use to you." 

"Severus, child, you are of more use to us alive then dead. You have exceptional skills that would be very difficult to replace." 

_'What is Dumbledore doing here?'_ Harry thought. _'Is Snape trying to go back to Voldemort? Stupid git!'_ Harry tried to get up so he could hear more, but his body protested any movement and a groan escaped from his lips before he could bite it back. He heard the sound of chairs scraping against the floor, then footsteps accompanied by the rustle of robes announced that the others knew he was awake. 

"Potter. Drink this." Snape thrust a vial in Harry's hand, unaware of the astonished gaze of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall as they too saw the resemblance between himself and Harry. For Harry's part, he sniffed the liquid in the vial and turned to Snape with a look of disgust. 

"What is it?" he croaked, his throat sore from screaming. 

"A potion for the effects of the Cruciatus. Now drink!" 

Harry took a breath and held it, trying to drown the taste as he slammed the potion back. It didn't quite work, and he grimaced in disgust. 

"Blech!" 

What could have passed for amusement danced through the Potions Master's eyes before he pulled his customary mask back on and sneered at the boy. 

"Harry." Harry turned towards Professor Dumbledore, a glare firmly fixed on his face. Were it not for Albus' innate ability to remain calm, he just may have showed the shock he felt at seeing one of Severus' trademark looks on the boy's face. With nothing more than a moment's hesitation, he continued. "Harry, I need you to tell us what you saw." 

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Harry nodded and began his recital. "They were at the Riddle House, you know, where he killed his father and grandparents. There were five Death Eaters there, and he called one forward. Bellatrix Lestrange." He spat the name as if it were a curse, which, to him, it was. "She told him that the traitor was Snape, and then he called Wormtail and used his Mark to call for Snape." Green eyes flicked to black ones before returning to Dumbledore's blue ones. From there, he recounted everything that happened, shuddering when he spoke of Goyle getting the Cruciatus placed on him. 

"Goyle's son? He's got Goyle's son looking for you?" exclaimed an incredulous Professor Snape. "That half-wit couldn't find the bathroom if Draco didn't lead him there!" 

Harry snickered as he silently agreed, but then remembered that Voldemort asked after Goyle's son and his friends. "But he said his friends, Sir. Isn't Malfoy one of his friends? If his father wasn't in Azkaban, Voldemort would probably have had Lucius asking Draco to do it." 

The four adults exchanged glances before Dumbledore turned back to Harry. "I am sorry, Harry, but you have to return to-" 

He was cut off by a groan from the boy, causing everyone to stare at him. Turning red from embarrassment, he asked, "Do I have to go back to my aunt and uncle's?" 

Dumbledore chuckled. "No, my boy, I was going to say you need to return to Hogwart's, where you'll be protected. Now, let's return to your relative's house and collect your things, shall we?" 

Harry grinned an infectious smile and nodded. "Yes sir!"   


**A/N: **Please review and tell me what you think! 


	4. A Pensieve Moment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers!   
Potter Reader - I think you'll like how I get the truth to them.   
carpathia1 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it.   
David M. Potter - Thanks.   
tropic - Thank you.   
Iniysa - Oh me too! SC's are wonderful.   
ress - Thanks. I'm not that creative when it comes to names, but I rather liked that one, too!   


_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Four: A Pensieve Moment   


Harry stood on the sidewalk in front of Number Four Privet Drive, fidgeting nervously. He knew his aunt and uncle didn't like people from his world, and yet, here were three, professors at his school even, who were dressed in robes. Glancing at Professor Dumbledore, the only one wearing robes, Harry cleared his throat. 

"Professor, umm... They, my relatives, they don't like wizards and witches. And they don't like the way we dress... cou-could youmaybechangeyourrobesornotbeseen?" he finished in a rush. 

Snape sneered at him. "Come, Potter. They can't dislike our world that much. They do have you, after all. Surely the 'Pride of Gryffindor' could make a good impression?" 

Harry scowled back at the man. "No, sir." he gritted out through his teeth. "They hate magic. Have since mum got her letter." That said, he determinedly walked towards the house and through the front door, only to stop short when his aunt's shrill voice came from the kitchen. 

"Boy! Get in here right now!" 

With a sigh, he moved towards the kitchen door, unaware of the three presences behind him. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." 

Pushing the door open, he entered the kitchen. 

"Well, boy? Where are the things I sent you for?" 

Harry paled slightly. _'I forgot all about the store! How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Before he could formulate a response, though, his aunt continued. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" she shrieked. Harry whirled to see Snape and McGonagall in the doorway, Dumbledore barely visible behind them. 

"We are here to collect Mr. Potter and his belongings. He will be returning to Hogwart's with us." Snape's silky voice intoned. 

"Freaks! All of you! Fine, then. Take the boy and go!" Harry fished out the money his aunt gave him to shop with and placed it on the counter before running from the kitchen, pushing past his professors, and bounding up the stairs. 

With his trunk packed, all he had to do was throw in his new books, and was doing so when Snape entered behind him. Picking up the book Harry had been most recently reading, he smirked. "_Potions: What to expect on your N.E.W.Ts_? If I recall correctly, Potter, you didn't get an Outstanding on your O.W.L., so how could you possibly expect to use this?" 

Harry merely took the book from the Potions Master's hands and stuffed it into his trunk. He glanced up at his most hated professor. "Sir, how are we getting to Hogwarts?" 

Dumbledore's voice answered from the doorway. "We will Floo from Arabella's house to Hogsmeade and walk the rest of the way." 

"Professor Dumbledore," came Harry's voice from the floor as he lifted the loos floorboard under his bed. "I still have to get some things for school. Is there any way..." he trailed off, pulling his invisibility cloak and a leather photo album from the depths of the floor. Placing these on his bed, he returned to pull a large stack of letters from under the floor as well. Every letter he had been written that summer, plus all the letters he had from Sirius. Replacing the floorboard, he stood up, dusted himself off, and placed everything into his trunk before shutting and locking it. 

"Ah yes, Harry. I believe that with the three of us with you, you shall be quite safe for a stop in Diagon Alley." 

"Thank you, sir." With one last look around, Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage, letting her out to fly, before moving towards the door. A tapping at his window halted his progress, and he turned to see a large, black eagle owl waiting with a letter. Opening the window again, he let the bird in. Pulling the letter from it's leg, it flew off as he carefully opened the envelope. Unfolding the heavy parchment, his breath caught in his chest and he started shaking. There, at the bottom of the page, where there should have been a signature, was a skull with a snake protruding from the mouth. "Voldemort." Harry breathed, before reading the letter. 

_Harry Potter, _(the letter read)   
_I hope, for your sake, that that Muggle loving fool can keep you safe this year._ (Harry could just imagine the sarcasm that went into THAT line)   
_May your mudblood friend be as safe as you._

Harry gasped, "Hermione!" as the letter fell from numb fingers. As the parchment fluttered to the floor, Snape saw the Dark Mark and knew that this was from Voldemort. 

"The Dark Lord. How?" 

Dumbledore picked up the letter and read through it quickly. "Harry, I am afraid we cannot go to Diagon Alley today. Minerva, come with me. Severus, take young Mr. Potter back to Hogwarts. With a nod, the two professors left, and Snape took just a little time shrinking Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage before slipping them in his pocket. 

"Come, Potter. We haven't got all day." Harry nodded dumbly and followed Snape down the stairs and all the way to Mrs. Figg's. He barely had a chance to say goodbye before they were through the fireplace and in Hogsmeade Village. From there, they slowly walked the path back to the school, and through the great oak doors into the entrance hall. Remus Lupin was waiting for them. 

"Severus. Where's Minerva? And Harry!? What is he doing here?" 

"It was not safe for him, Lupin." snarled Severus. "Minerva is with Albus. I believe they went to get the Granger girl." Snape pulled Harry's trunk and cage from his pocket, returned them to normal size, and left in the direction of the dungeons. "Why don't you help Potter get his things to his dormitory, Lupin?" 

Remus watched Severus disappear, then pulled out his wand and pointed it at the trunk. "_Locomotor trunk!_" and had the trunk following them as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry carrying Hedwig's cage and telling Remus everything that happened. When they arrived at the dorms, Lupin gestured Harry inside, and told him he'd be right back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry was sitting on a couch in the common room when Lupin returned, this time with a box in his hands. 

"Here, Harry. I was... cleaning out Sirius' personal effects when I found this." His face was contorted into an expression of pain, matched only by the equally painful look on Harry's own face. 

Looking at the box, he saw a familiar scrawl that read: _For Harry's sixteenth birthday. From Sirius._

Tentatively opening the box, Harry found a pensieve, the swirling white strands already there, and a note from Sirius. 

_Harry,_   
_I hope this clears up any problems you may be having._   
_The changes are natural, let them come. But be careful._   
_Sirius._

Remus watched as Harry read the note, then leaned forward to look inside the pensieve. He didn't know what memories Sirius had stored in there, but he hoped Harry would be a bit more restful after he saw them. He knew Harry blamed himself for Sirius' death, as much as he blamed himself for Cedric Diggory's. And Harry didn't look as if he had been sleeping well, either. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry felt his body fall into the pensieve, a part of him grateful that Lupin was there to pull him out. But as Sirius' memory unfolded before him, he let out a sharp gasp. This couldn't be...   


**A/N:** I hope you like it so far. Let me know. Please review! 


	5. The Truth inside the Pensieve

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! 

SvetKa- Thanks!   
Potter Reader- *grins wickedly* Here it is. The moment of truth.   
ResQgal- Thank you! I figured, since Remus is always saddled with the task of bearing said news, that I'd give him a break for once. And our favorite little know-it-all should be making her appearance in this chapter.   
ress- *laughs* Yes it is!   
Tropic- Do you forgive me yet? *puppy dog eyes* Please? Here's the next one for you.   
Narcissa1- Thank you ver much. Yes. Ask for the truth, *grins* and the truth shall set you free. Or, in this case, the truth shall be set free. 

Anyway, on with the story!   


_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Five: The Truth inside the Pensieve 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Last time, in chapter four: 

Harry felt his body fall into the pensieve, a part of him grateful that Lupin was there to pull him out. But as Sirius' memory unfolded before him, he let out a sharp gasp. This couldn't be... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Inside the Pensieve...   
_James paced back and forth in front of a much younger Sirius. The look on his face a mixture of frustration and sympathy. Sirius, with more of an irate expression, watched his friend silently._

_"Padfoot, I have to do this. She's my friend. One of my closest."_

_Sirius was pensive for a moment, before he erupted. "I know you care about Lily, Prongs. Hell! We all do! But you have to understand. If you agree to this, you would be raising that slimy git's child as if it were your own. Think about it, James! This is Snivellus' kid we're talking about! What if he turns out just like his father?"_

_Harry just stared in shock. After his previous encounters with Pensieves, he knew they wouldn't hear him. But he couldn't make a sound. 'Is this true? James isn't really my dad? Snivellus... I've heard that before.' he thought to himself. Then the previous year flashed through his mind, him looking into Snape's pensieve, watching his memory. Sirius. Sirius calling Snape Snivellus. 'NO! James IS my dad! I look just like him! I CAN'T be Snape's! I just can't!'_

_"Padfoot." Just that one word from James in that tone was sufficient warning for Sirius. "We've been through this already. Snape, while I agree that he is a detestable git, is on our side. He risks his life daily knowing that Voldemort could find him out. And still he does it."_

_"So? We risk our lives daily, too! We fight with the Order. We knew the risks going in. Snape did too, when he turned against Voldemort. That is no excuse to abandon Lily like he has."_

_'What!?' Harry thought. 'Snape abandoned my mum? What in Merlin's name is going on here? How I wish Sirius were still here to help me understand.'_

_"That's just it. Lily doesn't know he abandoned her. She doesn't remember that she told me just last week how she wanted to marry him. Don't you see? She doesn't remember!"_

_"So Snape Obliviated her? But why, Prongs? Why do something like that when it can only hurt in the end? What about when Lily realizes that her child isn't yours? What happens then, my friend?"_

_"That much is simple. We, meaning you and I, charm the baby so he or she looks like me. We'll use the Speculum Potion to boost it, and the Parilis Charm to start it. The charm, with a booster from the potionn, should last anywhere from sixteen to seventeen years, and by then the child should know the truth. It'll be a breeze!"_

_Sirius merely arched an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? I should have known that the wonderful James Potter could brew such a complicated potion."_

_James had the grace to look sheepish at this point. "Well, we can have it made. More accurately, YOU can have it made. If I do it, someone may suspect something when the child is born. But if you do it..."_

_The irony was not lost on Sirius. He would help his friend, of course he would! Both of them. But to help Snivellus' offspring as well. That was a hard thought to stomach. He nodded to his best friend._

_"Of course. You knew I wouldn't be able to say no." With a sigh, he stretched out, thinking things through. Yes, he was rash, but he knew the benefits of always thinking ahead, because it may just save your life. Who knew? He might even like the kid. Provided they weren't as horrid as their father was._

_The memory faded away and into another. Harry found himself standing in a hospital room with his mum, dad, and Sirius. And a baby. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and jumped, whirling around. Remus was standing there behind him, a wistful smile on his face. Harry had been so wrapped up in his own guilt and grief that he forgot that Remus must be feeling much the same way. But he'd deal with that later. After._

_"I almost forgot what it was like, when we were together. If Padfoot's memory lasts long enough, I'll even get to remember, if only briefly, what I looked like then. Carefree and innocent." At this Harry snorted. "Well, as innocent as I could be then."_

_"What are you doing here, sir?"_

_Remus looked sad, and slightly hurt. Harry made to apologise, but before he could even open his mouth, Remus' quiet voice continued. "You've been in here for over an hour. I wanted to make sure you were alright. And, I confess, I wanted a last chance to see my friend again, too."_

_"I'm sorry, Professor! I didn't mean for it to sound the way it did. I was just curious." Harry hesitantly placed his hand atop Remus', still on his shoulder. "Thank you. For caring, I mean. Please stay. I think I could use someone right now. If the last memory-" Harry was cut off as the occupants of the memory shifted, a medi-witch entering the room._

_"Well, Mrs. Potter. Your boy is healthy, and has a nice set of lungs, I can assure you!" The three at the bed laughed at this as the nurse placed an infant Harry in Lily's arms. She gazed down at her baby boy with love shining from her eyes, and took no notice when the medi-witch left. James moved closer to her so he could see the boy as well._

_"Lily..."_

_"James. He looks. I don't know. Not like you. Even as a newborn, he looks... almost like... Severus."_

_James and Sirius exchanged a meaningful glance at this, but said nothing. Remus followed Harry over to the bed and looked at the infant as well. Lily was right! He did look like Severus. But that could only mean... he slowly turned his head and looked at Harry, sixteen year old Harry, with shock. He knew the boy had looked different this year. But now he could see what Albus, Minerva, and Arabella had all seen. Severus Snape and Lily Evans. Not James and Lily Potter._

_After a while, a rather boring while, to Harry, Lily finally let James hold his son as she drifted off to sleep. Sirius nodded to James, and they moved to the farthest corner in the room. James transfigured a pillow into a bassinet and laid baby Harry in it. The Sirius coaxed a potion down the boy's throat as James whispered an incantation, along with performing a very complex wand movement. When they could see the baby again, both Harry and Remus saw the baby that was in all the photos they had. The one who looked like James, but with Lily's eyes. Remus stared for a long moment, watching as James and Sirius went back and sat down in the chairs they had been occupying, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. When the memory began to dissolve, he lifted Harry out of the Pensieve._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hermione Granger had just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the esteemed presence of Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall. She just didn't know why. But she was determined to find out, and thus, kept asking questions of her companions as they made the trek from the Entrance Hall to Gryffindor Tower, only to be put off by one or the other saying that she would find out when they were all together. But whatever she had been about to retort to that died on her lips when the portrait of the Fat Lady that guarded the tower swung open. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Neither Harry nor Remus noticed the three people who had just entered the common room. They had been arguing to the last fifteen minutes about Harry being Snape's son. 

"Harry, you have to tell him." Remus urged, reiterating the statement that had begun the argument in the first place. 

Harry retorted with a sneer. "Gee, Remus. What do you want to me to do? Go up to Snape and say, 'Hello Professor. Just thought you might like to know that I'm not James' son, I'm yours.'? Come on, now! There's no way he would buy it. If I hadn't seen Sirius' memory of it, _I_ wouldn't buy it!" A gasp from the portrait hole alerted him too late that whoever was there had heard him. Spinning angrily about, he saw Hermione, with her hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes wide, Professor McGonagall with her mouth set in a tight line, but... resignation?.. yes, resignation in her eyes. And Professor Dumbledore, whom he had still not forgiven for keeping secrets from him in the first place, looking startled. He closed his eyes and groaned, just as he heard Remus doing the same beside him. Without a word to any of the people present, he stormed from the common room and up to the sixth year boys dormitory, slamming the door behind him as he collapsed onto his bed. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Professor Lupin? Did I hear him say what I think I heard him say?" Hermione asked. 

Remus nodded, a strained, yet horribly sad expression on his face. "Yes, Hermione. I'm afraid you did." 

"How did he find out, Remus?" Dumbledore questioned, his face a mask of perfect calm again. 

Remus gestured to the Pensieve Sirius had left for Harry. "From that. Sirius had wanted to give it to him for his sixteenth birthday. Apparently, although I didn't see everything Harry did, Sirius and James disguised Harry when he was born. Before they put the charms on him, and gave him the potion, he looked almost exactly like Severus." Lupin sighed, a bone-weary sound, and collapsed onto the couch again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Upstairs in the boys dorm, Harry lay on his bed until he fell asleep, unaware that the four downstairs were discussing him. As he slept, his mind drifted into restless dreams, until they finally coalesced into another Voldemort filled vision.   


**A/N:** According to an English-Latin dictionary I found on the net, Speculum is Latin for mirror, thus the Mirror Potion. And Parilis is Latin for similar. *grins* Aren't I smart? So, how did you like it? *laughs and points to the little button that says 'GO'* Go on... submit a review! Please? 


	6. Nightmares and Dreamscapes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. The title of this chapter doesn't even belong to me. It belongs to the great Stephen King. 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! 

_"Harry was sleeping, thrashing in bed. While visions of Voldemort dance in his head."_

**ResQgal**- I hope so. *grins* Thanks. I'm off to find Sev now and tell him that he better be in either this chapter or the next. I miss him already.   
**Ress**- I agree. I was rather pissed at DD in OOtP as well. But he didn't know until Remus and Harry confirmed it. He just had his suspicions from earlier that day at Mrs. Figg's. And he DID apologize in OOtP after all. Not that that could, in any way, bring back Sirius. But yeah, I rather enjoyed Sirius' way of telling him. Even from beyond the veil, he still got to share this important news with his godson.   
**Charma1219**- Thanks, for both reviews. We'll see how well Harry can hold up on this day. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Six: Nightmares and Dreamscapes. 

The four people standing in the Gryffindor common room, still discussing Harry's parentage, froze as a piercing scream rent the air. Then all four burst into action at once, each trying to get up the stairs to the sixth year boy's room. Each trying to make sure Harry was fine. Each trying to be first to his side. But none were prepared for the sight that met them. Harry's scar was a violent red, seeping small drops of blood onto his pillow as he thrashed around in his bed. Dumbledore quickly turned to the others. 

"Minerva, go and collect Severus. Tell him to bring a dreamless-sleep potion, and a pain relieving one. Hermione, please go and fetch a cool, wet facecloth. Remus,-" 

"No, Albus. I'm not leaving Harry's side." The two ladies were off in a flash, Hermione returning much quicker as she only had to go to the bathroom to find what she needed. She gently cleaned Harry's scar, then lay the cool cloth on his forehead. But he wouldn't stay still long enough for her to keep it there. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

*~Dream Sequence~* 

Harry was standing in the room at the Department of Mysteries where the only thing occupying the room was a raised dais with an archway on top, a veil covering the archway's entrance. But Harry knew what was coming. His scar was burning fiercely, and all he could see was Sirius' last moments as he fell into the archway. Harry would scream, "NO! SIRIUS!" but to no avail. And each time he would clench his eyes shut, only to open them again and have to watch it all over. And over. And over. Intermingled with his own shouts and tears, there came a cold, high pitched laugh. Then the one person -thing?- that Harry never wanted to see again was there. Voldemort. In all his serpentine glory. He was standing next to Harry, watching as Sirius died again and again, and enjoying it. 

_**He ssshould have joined me when hissss coussssin did. Then thisss would never have happened.**_

_**He would never join filth like you, Voldemort.**_ Harry hissed, not even realizing that he had answered in the same language that Voldemort spoke in. Parseltongue. 

_**You can make thissss ssstop, you know. You can join me. Together we would be unssstopable. And your friendsss would live.**_

_**Never! I will never join you. I would die firssst.**_

_**Then you ssshall! But you will watch everyone you love, everyone you care for, die before you.**_

*~End Dream Sequence~* 

Harry sat up in bed, panting, not seeing that Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Snape were watching him. His hand was clamped to his scar, which was bleeding profusely now, and his emerald eyes were glazed. Cold sweat ran down his face and his body was shaking. 

"No no no no no no..." he moaned, rocking slightly back and forth on his bed. Then a goblet was thrust before his eyes, and he looked up blankly at Snape. 

"Wha'sat?" 

"For pain." 

He nodded and took the goblet, downing the contents in one gulp and shuddering from the taste. But the pain was gone, and his eyes were clearer now. 

"Harry." Remus said. "You have to tell us what happened." He sat on the bed beside Harry and gently sponged away the blood that was still seeping from the scar. 

Harry looked up at Remus with sad eyes. "Voldemort." he spat. "He made me... he made me watch Sirius. Again and again." 

Remus inhaled sharply, one hand covering his face while the other clenched into a fist. "I'm so sorry, Harry." 

"Then, he told me if I joined him, I could stop it. If I joined him, he would spare my friends." His eyes flashed with fire as they settled on Hermione. "I told him," his voice dropped to a whisper, "that I would die first." 

"Is this all, Harry?" Dumbledore's kindly voice asked. 

"Yeah. The only other thing he said was that Sirius should have joined him when Bellatrix did. And that since I won't join him, I can watch my friends die before I die too. But he can't have them!" His eyes seemed to glow, and his skin suddenly looked as if it had been pulled from pearls. In short, his whole body was glowing, though his startling eyes stood out the most. "I won't let him have them. I'll kill the slimy snake before he gets a chance!" At this last outburst, the windows blew open and the hangings on the beds fluttered angrily. But the most amazing sight to the five watching was Harry himself. He was floating a good six inches above his bed, before he slumped back, the curtains settled, and the glow faded. 

Severus Snape got back his equilibrium moments before the others and emptied another vial into the goblet. This he handed to Harry with an order to drink. Harry drank it quickly, not even asking what it was, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Remus pulled the blankets up over the shivering boy then turned to leave. Only Hermione remained, watching her best friend. Then she, too, followed the others down the stairs. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Hermione arrived back in the common room, Snape had already round on Dumbledore. 

"What the hell was that, Albus?" he hissed. 

"I am afraid I cannot answer that, Severus. But maybe you can." 

"How am I supposed to know? _WHAT_ am I supposed to know?" 

The other three adults shared a look that Snape did not like before McGonagall stepped forward. 

"Severus, there are things you need to know." 

**A/N:** Well? How is it so far? Please review and let me know!   
  



	7. Snape's Bane

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! 

**kateydidnt**- I admit, I hated that too when I first read a Severitus Challengefic. But then I thought about it. If Harry was charmed or whatever to look like James, to be a mirror image of James, then it would be true to think that his hair _couldn't_ grow. The last time he had his hair cut, according to the books, was when his Aunt Petunia did it and left the fringe of bangs to cover his scar. And he made it grow back overnight. Other than that, his hair hasn't changed one bit. So, if the charms or whatever were wearing thin, or wore off completely, wouldn't it be correct to think that Harry's hair, which was a mirror of James', would grow too? At an alarming rate? I know that if I didn't cut my hair for however many years, that it would be extremely long, not the exact same as it is now. _That_ is why I continued the tradition of having his hair grow like that. I figure that if he wants his hair cut after he's returned to his true look, then it would stay cut. But I will continue to have his hair grow to the length I would expect it to be for the... what? Eight years since his last cut? Then he can cut it if he wishes, which he probably will. Hell, I don't blame him. I'd cut mine too. Anyway, that is my reasoning for the growth spurt to his hair. : )   
**MerlinHalliwell**- Read on and you shall see.   
**Potter Reader**- You read my notes, didn't you! *points an accusing finger* Of course, will Harry be the one to let him in on the little secret? We shall see.   
**lara28**- Thank you. Here's the next chapter.   
**selua**- Thanks.   
**Wicked Kiwi**- Thank you. I'm honored you feel that way. I'll try my best to keep things on an original and believable scale. Within the limits of the challenge, of course!   
**melilee**- Thanks a lot! I'm trying to keep them as canon as I can, though there will have to be deviations from it, of course, based on the plot and all.   
**allison lightning**- I really appreciate that. I've tried to keep OOtP in mind, tho I'll admit that I've only read it once. My sister has it and hasn't finished yet.   
**ress**- Bad Voldie! Bad bad bad! *smacks Voldie's hand* He needs to stop that. Read on to see how Snape finds out.   
**Charma1219**- I'm sorry. Yes, I feel for Harry too. But I need to torture our young hero so that he can be better prepared to face what he has to face.   
**ResQgal**- Thanks! We shall see if he can overcome this weakness he has. I hope he will. We don't want Voldie to be able to figure things out, now, do we?   
**Garner**- Here it is! Honest! 

_these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Seven: Snape's Bane 

_Last time, in Chapter Six:_

When Hermione arrived back in the common room, Snape had already round on Dumbledore. 

"What the hell was that, Albus?" he hissed. 

"I am afraid I cannot answer that, Severus. But maybe you can." 

"How am I supposed to know? _WHAT_ am I supposed to know?" 

The other three adults shared a look that Snape did not like before McGonagall stepped forward. 

"Severus, there are things you need to know." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Oh?" he asked in his silky voice. "And what, pray tell, could that be?" 

The Gryffindor Head of House cast a nervous glance at Remus. This, in itself, was odd to Severus. 

_'What could be so bloody important that she's acting like this? Where is the famed Gryffindor bravery? What the hell is going on here?'_

Then his eyes fell on the Pensieve still sitting where Harry had left it. But it didn't look like Albus'. He was intimately acquainted with the Headmaster's Pensieve after last term. And that definitely wasn't it. The werewolf was standing near it, almost sheltering it. But when he saw where Snape's attention was, he gestured him over to it. 

_'What is going on here?' _Severus wondered silently as he prodded the silvery substance inside the bowl with his wand. Then he fell into the memories. Memories of Sirius Black or James Potter. He couldn't be sure as both men were in them. But he listened to the conversation he heard, his ears pricking with curiosity even as his eyes narrowed at the insult. Sirius was speaking. 

_This is Snivellus' kid we're talking about! What if he turns out just like his father?"_

_'What the hell? I don't have a bloody kid!' _Snape shuddered. The thought of him as a father was almost as terrifying to him as the thought of Voldemort having kids was. 

_"Padfoot." Just that one word from James in that tone was sufficient warning for Sirius. "We've been through this already. Snape, while I agree that he is a detestable git, is on our side. He risks his life daily knowing that Voldemort could find him out. And still he does it."_

Severus didn't want to listen anymore. But morbid fascination kept him here. Here in the memory of one of his most detested enemies. It didn't matter if it was Black's or Potter's memory, he still hated the man. 

_"So? We risk our lives daily, too! We fight with the Order. We knew the risks going in. Snape did too, when he turned against Voldemort. That is no excuse to abandon Lily like he has."_

_"That's just it. Lily doesn't know he abandoned her. She doesn't remember that she told me just last week how she wanted to marry him. Don't you see? She doesn't remember!"_

_"So Snape Obliviated her? But why, Prongs? Why do something like that when it can only hurt in the end? What about when Lily realizes that her child isn't yours? What happens then, my friend?"_

Yes, Severus remembered that day all to clearly. Lily had wanted to get married. She told him so after they spent hours together, after they had been sated. When his defenses were at their lowest. But he had felt himself go cold inside, knowing what he had to do, and hating it. Hating that this would be it for them. That this would be the last time they were together. He told her... he shook his head. He didn't want to remember what he told her. But he couldn't forget. The words were indelibly etched in his memory. 

*~Flashback~* (Yes, inside the Pensieve. He wasn't paying much attention, anyway.) 

Lily lay beside him, curled into his embrace. She was talking about marriage, family, a place to call home. And all he could think about was leaving her. Having to. Needing to keep her safe. Safe from him, safe from the Dark Lord. 

"Lily." he had said. That one word conveyed so much meaning. So much heartache and loss. So much pain. She looked up into his obsidian eyes, and her own emerald eyes filled with tears. 

"No." she rasped. "NO!" 

"Lily. I have to. You won't be safe unless I do. It's for your own protection. And for mine." He added the last almost as an afterthought. But it was calculated precisely. He knew that she would never want him put at risk. At least, not more than he already was. She knew what he was. What he did. What would happen if anyone found out. He sighed, kissed her, and raised his wand. _"Obliviate!"_ He removed her memory. Her memory of wanting to be with him. Her memory of what they had just shared. He was thankful that they were in her flat, and not his own. Before the glazed look left her eyes, he was gone. Less than a month later, -three weeks and two days, to be precise- he had been informed that Lily Evans and James Potter were getting married. Then he found out she was pregnant, and he hated James Potter more than he ever had before. He had wondered, over the course of the years, if the babe she had carried and borne was his. For eleven years he wondered. Then Harry Potter came to Hogwarts, and he had his answer. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Lily had given his nemesis the one thing he had craved more than anything. A child. Her child. Their child. And he had felt his hatred for James boil over and spill onto Harry Potter, The-bloody-boy-who-lived. Incessantly. Five times now. 

*~End Flashback~* 

Severus came out of his reverie to find that the memory had shifted. He was now in a hospital room, watching Lily cuddle her new baby boy. Watched as James moved beside her to look on the face of his son. 

_"Lily..."_

_"James. He looks. I don't know. Not like you. Even as a newborn, he looks... almost like... Severus."_

And Severus moved, needing to look at this child who looked like him. Who was born on July the thirty-first. To Lily Evans... no! Potter. Lily Potter. And gasped as he saw himself. Well, a mixture of himself and Lily. But there was no denying that this child was his. Briefly he wondered where this boy was. 

_Lily finally let James hold his son as she drifted off to sleep. Sirius nodded to James, and they moved to the farthest corner in the room. James transfigured a pillow into a bassinet and laid baby Harry in it. The Sirius coaxed a potion down the boy's throat as James whispered an incantation, along with performing a very complex wand movement._

Snape paled as he saw what he had been dreading since he first laid eyes on the child. Harry James Potter. It was unmistakable. This was the same boy who was laying upstairs right now, sleeping under influence of one of his potions. This was his son. His son. He was a father. He forced himself to lift out of the Pensieve and faced the room, the occupants of said room staring at him with varying levels of sympathy, compassion, and, in the case of the Headmaster, amused exasperation. 

He cleared his throat slightly before shooting them all a withering glare and swept from the room, through the portrait hole, and down into his beloved dungeons. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

He paced his chamber, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

_'This is not true. This is only a nightmare. There is no way that brat Potter is my son.'_ He barked out a harsh laugh at this. _'His idiot father would never take a child of mine and make it his. Not even for Lily would he do that. And James Potter would NEVER sacrifice his life for the son of his most hated peer, a Death Eater who couldn't even decide what side he was on. No, Harry Potter is NOT my child.'_ With that out of his system, he set about methodically brewing one of the most complicated potions he knew. A paternity potion. 

**A/N: **I know it's short, but it felt like a good stopping point. Besides, I'm so tired right now that I'm not sure if it even makes sense. Please review and tell me if you liked it, hated it, or thought it was completely non-sensical. I'll have the next chapter up within one to three days.   



	8. From Books to Visions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! 

**Charma1219**- Sorry to make you wait for this, but I've been working. Thanks for that. I really tried with Sev, but I wasn't sure how it worked.   
**Tamsy, Diane + Lilac**- *grins* Thanks! Like I said, I'm trying to remain as far in canon as I can, within the limits set by the challenge.   
**luv4snuffles**- Thank you for the compliment. I enjoy writing this. But I understand how you feel. Even if I don't share that feeling.   
**The Vampire Story Hunter**- Thank you. I try.   
**lillinfields**- Thank you. We'll see how that works out. I hope so too, but my notes are a little vague on that. *laughs maniacally*   
**Anna L. Black**- Oooo! Thank you! That is a great compliment.   
**Elssha**- Thanks. I have, and I like it.   
**candledot**- I know. Alas, I haven't managed to come up with anything. Care to give me some suggestions? Thank you.   
**KarenDetroit**- Here's more!   
**ress**- As always, you are one of my most frequent reviewers. Please be sure to tell me if you don't like something, or if it doesn't flow right to you.   
**Harry's Muggle Sister**- I think so. Glad you stopped by.   
**MarsMoonStar**- Thanks! 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

In the book, **This is Harry,** _This is Hermione,_ This is Ron. You'll see why when you read. Otherwise, anything printed in italics is either a letter or thoughts. 

Chapter Eight: From Books to Visions 

His potion was ready, all he needed now was something from the boy. Blood, hair... it didn't matter much as long as it carried his DNA. Then he would know for sure. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

It wasn't until three days later that the most hated teacher at Hogwarts and the Gryffindor Golden Boy saw each other again. Unfortunately, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. Harry was sitting at the staff table, the only table out, in the Great Hall using the gift Hermione had given him for his birthday. He pulled the note from her out of the book and re-read it for what felt like the hundredth time, although it was only about the fifth. 

_Harry,_

_If you need us, you can use this book to reach us. Ron has one, as I do. You have two, so you can give one to whoever you like. I'm sorry, but I could only buy them in lots of two, and I needed three. I figured you could give one to Dumbledore or Remus. That way, if you have trouble, they can help you. It's a bit like Tom Riddle's diary, I know, but it's not. You write to us, and we can write back. It's actually more like Muggle e-mail. Because if we're not by our books, then it will still keep the message for us until we are. The picture on the front will glow white when one of us is writing to you, so you'll know. Also, if we've written and you weren't there to write back, it will still glow to tell you a message is there. Write to us as soon as you get this. Whoever you give the other book to will be added to the list at the top of the pages. To write to one of us, just print our initials like on the page first, then only we can see it. To write to all of us, just write._

_Hermione._

Harry flipped open the book, which he had gotten earlier courtesy of Dumbledore. Apparently, the Headmaster had all the post sent to Harry while he was under the Dreamless-sleep potion, and after, when he was recovering from his bout with Voldemort. Looking at the pages, he saw what Hermione had been talking about. At the top of each page were three sets of initials. 

HP ~ HG ~ RW 

Grinning, he dipped a quill in his inkwell and started writing. 

**Hermione? Ron?**

_Harry? It's about time!_

Harry mate! Why didn't you write us before?

**Sorry guys. I just got my presents from you. Dumbledore had them.**

What? Why did Dumbledore have them? Are you alright? Where are you?

Harry laughed as he read that.   
**I'm at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had them because the owls wouldn't leave me alone. I was sleeping. Snape gave me some Dreamless Sleep potion, so I didn't know they were there.**

Why are you at Hogwarts? Did You-Know-Who find you?

**No, Ron. Voldemort didn't find me. At least, not physically.**

What's that supposed to mean? Harry, if something's happened you need to tell us.

**Voldemort found a way to talk to me in my dreams, and to control more of them.**

_Harry, you need to practice your Occlumency._

**I know, Hermione. I've been trying. It's just, sometimes. When I get mad or something... he can get in easier.**

_HG to HP_   
_Harry, where are you? I want to make sure you're all right._

**HP to HG**   
**I'm in the Great Hall.**

_HG to HP_   
_I'm coming down._

_Ron, I have to go now. I'll write you later._

Alright Hermione.

Harry was just about to write that he had to go too when it started. With a shaking hand, he put quill to paper once more. 

**HP to HG**   
**Get Dumbledore!**

Then the searing pain in his scar flared harshly and Harry found himself in the graveyard where Voldemort had his re-birthing ceremony over a year ago. The same graveyard where Cedric died and Harry saw the shades of his mother and father. Now, however, there were only Death Eaters. Voldemort had already been talking to them, and Harry only got sucked into the vision when Voldemort got angry enough to pull him in unknowingly. The hissed _"Crucio!"_ was all the warning Harry had that pain would be coming, and sure enough, within half a second he was writhing on the ground next to the hapless Death Eater, his dream self screaming from the pain. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus Snape had just come up from the dungeons and was in the Entrance Hall when he heard it. The sound of whimpering. The sound of pain. He followed the sounds into the Great Hall, but saw nothing save the table, and a book open upon it with a quill and inkwell next to it. The sounds grew louder as he approached, then circled the table. Just as he saw what, or rather, who, was making the noise, a scream erupted from Harry that would have sent banshees running for cover. The boy was thrashing about on the floor, one hand covering the infamous scar, the other grasping his clothes as if to stop the pain. Severus knew what he was seeing, knew because he had been on both ends of the wand, had been in the circle watching as another was cursed. The Cruciatus Curse. The worst, in his mind, of the three Unforgivables. He grasped the boys shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him. He shouted at him, cursed him with a variety of names that Harry was sure to have never heard before, pointed his wand and said _"Enervate!"_, and even slapped him once. Just hard enough to bring consciousness if he could, but nothing helped. Finally, he gave up on waking the boy and did what he could to comfort him. He held him, holding his arms at his sides so he could cause no further harm to himself. When Harry's hand was moved from his scar, though, Severus inhaled sharply. Blood was poring freely from scar, running down the boy's face. 

He looked up from his position on the floor when he heard a gasp. The Granger girl had skidded to a halt next to them, Dumbledore and Lupin right behind her. Albus took in the scene and nodded once, while Lupin transfigured Harry's quill into a cloth then shot a spurt of cold water onto it from his wand. This he placed tenderly on Harry's forehead, holding it there as the boy squirmed in Snape's arms. He screamed again and again as the curse hit him, until finally, after what seemed an eternity, it was over. The boy had slumped back into the Potions Master's arms, unconscious from the pain. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

As the three professors removed Harry to the nearest room, Hermione had fished a quill from her pocket and dipped it into Harry's ink. Ron had been writing furiously to Harry during the few minutes of the vision, and Hermione wanted to reassure him. But she couldn't lie to her best friend. 

_Ron, Harry's just had another vision. I don't know what's going on now, but I'm going to find out. I'll write back when I know more._   
_Hermione.___

She shut the book with a snap and followed the others, who were far ahead of her, to the dungeons. The closest rooms were Snape's, and Hermione couldn't help but think that this may be a good thing, for both of them. She ran to catch up to the three, and did so just as they were stepping through the entrance to Snape's quarters. When Snape glared at her, she merely ignored him and went to sit on the floor next to the sofa, where they had placed Harry. She held his hand and murmured nonsense to him as he slept, the three adults watching as they talked quietly among themselves. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry opened bleary eyes to find himself somewhere wholly unfamiliar to him. The room was done in mostly green, with silver accents. It was decorated with tasteful elegance, but he didn't notice. All he noticed was that his hand was warm, his body comfortable, well, as comfortable as one could be after having suffered the Cruciatus, and he was being discussed. The warmth on his hand was taken away and replaced by something bushy and brown. _'Hermione.'_ he thought. 

"Professors! He's awake." Hermione announced before turning worried eyes in his direction. "How are you feeling, Harry? Are you ok?" 

He laughed, but stopped short with an indrawn hiss of pain. "Fine, 'Mione." he gasped out. "Just bloody wonderful." The sarcasm was missed by none, and only Harry didn't know about the scowl that accompanied his statement. The scowl that equaled Severus Snape's current expression. 

"Harry James Potter! Don't you dare talk like that to me!" she humphed. 

"Sorry 'Mione." He tried for a sheepish smile, but only managed a grimace as more pain flared through his muscles. His gaze flicked to his professors, settling on an onyx black pair of eyes. _'My father.'_ he thought, the familiar Snape scowl returning to his face. He moved his gaze over Remus' worried face, to Professor Dumbledore's. "Sir, can I... have something for the pain?" 

"Of course, dear boy. We would have given you something earlier, but didn't want to cause any damage while you were sleeping. Severus, if you will." 

"Of course, Headmaster." Came the silky reply. Snape moved to retrieve a vial and handed that to Harry, who sniffed it, grimaced and downed it. 

"Yech! Can't any of these things taste decent?" he mumbled. Remus laughed, Snape sneered, Dumbledore's eye twinkled, and Hermione's face took on what Harry recognized as her 'McGonagall impression', which meant that she was about to deliver a lecture. Trying to forestall this, he asked, "Did anyone ever tell you that you look like McGon... Professor McGonagall when you do that?" 

Her face transported into sheer delight at this, and even Dumbledore snickered. 

Harry was wondering where in Merlin's name he was, but before he could ask, he drifted off to sleep. His last thought was, _'Snape must have mixed a sleeping draught into the pain potion.'___

**A/N:** So, what do you think? I know... it's more a filler than anything because I wanted to introduce the books, and get Harry into Snape's quarters. The next chapter should and will have more and be better. OH! I have a question. I have plenty of notes on what and how I want things to go in this story, but I'm not sure about Draco. Should I have him become a friend, or should he stay as he is? He will be arriving in the next couple of chapters, at least, he will be introduced to the story then. I mean, you can't have a story about Harry without Draco, right? Depending on what you guys think, I have two ways to go to get him into the story. Let me know. And please, Review! Thanks. 

Okay, since everyone is doing the House Points thing, I figured I'd join in. I'll leave a question at the end of each chapter, and when you review, let me know what house you are in. 

House Point Question - Five points per right answer. 

Who do you think will get the fourth book? The one that is currently unused in Harry's possession from his birthday present? 


	9. Flashbacks and Pendants

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co 

**A/N: **Woo-hoo!!! **60** reviews!Thanks to all of you! You've made writing this story a much more wonderful experience than it would have been otherwise. 

**lillinfields**- Yes, and soon they will, but both have to work for it. Nothing more satisfying than getting what you've worked so hard for. But soon. I promise!   
**ResQgal**- Thanks! And yes, but what house are you in?   
**HermioneGreen**- Thank you. I agree, and I enjoyed your little disagreement with yourself. What house are you in?   
**candledot**- Yes he is, isn't he! Five points to you! For your inner writer...   
**MarsMoonStar**- *grins and bows* Thank you. I liked that, too.   
**Elayne Sedai**- Thanks. I appreciate it. We'll see how many votes Draco gets one way or the other. The house points thing... hmm. Well, you get points for your house if you get a right answer. No house points are taken away. See A/N at the end for the rest.   
**Storyspindler**- Thanks. I fixed that little problem. Didn't even notice I had that checked. Thank you for the compliment. I'm the same about slash. If it's a good story, I'll read it. If not, *shudders* Of course, I'm that way with most stories I read.   
**ress**- I know. Hermione's off her rocker. Draco, Draco, Draco. Whatever shall I do with him? I'm feeling sorry for him too. Thanks.   
**Anna L. Black**- Thank you. So, that's three for enemies, and one for friends. Soon, he'll be introduced. We'll see how many votes either way for him before he's in. Then I can't change it once I set pen to paper.   
**Amaya**- What house?   
**Inyisa**- Thank you. I'll try to give you more in a timely fashion.   
**Charma1219**- Thank you so much. That made my day.   
**fairygirl131129**- Thank you. Here's the next chapter. What house are you in? 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

In the book, **This is Harry,** _This is Hermione,_ This is Ron.  
  
Chapter Nine: Flashbacks and Pendants  
  
When Harry came back to the land of conscious, the first thing he heard was silence. A silence so profound that he had to retreat into his memories to escape the sheer eeriness of it. 

*~Flashback~* 

"Harry! Wait up!" came Hermione's voice from behind him. He halted on his path to the lake, and waited. As soon as Hermione caught of with him, he started off again. 

"Harry, you know you can talk to me." 

"I know, 'Mione." he sighed. 

"It's about Snape, isn't it." Her question came out as more of a statement, since they both knew that was what was bothering him. 

"It's just, everyone tells me I look just like my fath.. James. That I'm as talented on a broom as he was. That I'm just bloody like him! And now I find out that I'm not even related to him. That I'm a Snape!" he spat. "And he knew! James knew I wasn't his. He knew that I was Snape's. And now..." _'Now my whole life has been shattered. My identity isn't even mine.'_ he finished in his thoughts. 

"But Harry. Now you have a family. Now you have a father." 

"Yeah. A _family_. Just like the Dursley's. They hate me, you know. Just like Snape does." 

They walked in silence for a while, Hermione content to leave Harry to his thoughts. For a while, at least. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Harry, you have to understand. I didn't know. Severus didn't know. Hell, even _Dumbledore_ didn't know! There's nothing you could have done." 

"I know, Remus. But that doesn't make it any easier. That just makes it harder. I can't get mad at him for not telling me, because he didn't know. The only ones I could get mad at aren't here." he paused and took a deep breath. "I miss him, Remus. I miss him so much. And it's all my fault he's dead. If I had tried harder with the Occlumency, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to make me come to him. He wouldn't have been able to kill Sirius. It's all MY FAULT!" 

Remus sighed. He noticed a figure standing in the shadows just behind Harry, and knew it was Severus. And knew that Severus had heard everything. He sighed again and pulled Harry into his embrace, letting the boy cry out his pain and frustration and keeping Severus' presence from his knowledge at the same time. 

Harry, however, was not in the mood for hugs and crying. He had shed his tears in privacy, and that's where they would stay. He pulled away from Remus and cast his gaze to the floor. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. "I know you miss him too, probably more than me." He again looked into Remus' warm brown eyes. "I'm sorry I got him killed." With that, he fled, never seeing Snape watching him without his customary scowl, sneer, or glare. He ran until he could run no more, and found himself outside of the Room of Requirement. 

*~End Flashback~* 

Startled from his reverie by a noise, Harry looked up. Right into Snape's face. 

"So, you've finally decided to join us, have you, Mr. Potter." he sneered. 

"Where am I? And who is us?" Harry asked. 

"You are in my quarters. As to us..." he waved his arm, gesturing over to the sleeping form of Remus Lupin. Who he then prodded into wakefulness with a hissed, "Lupin!" 

Lupin straightened up from the chair he was slumped in and glanced at Harry. The relief in his face as he saw Harry was evident to the other two. 

"Harry! Glad to see you awake. I have some rather... unpleasant business ahead of me. Professor Dumbledore has gone off to the Ministry. Responding to some summons or other from Fudge. But he's decided that we need to know what you saw. So he asked me to find out. Harry, I need you to tell me what happened in your vision." 

Harry had closed his eyes as soon as he knew what Remus was asking. He didn't open them now as he started to speak in an odd, detached voice. 

"Voldemort. He's very upset. He said something about a pendant, and him being it's rightful owner..." 

*~Flashback - Vision~* 

"I need thisss, Bella! Who wasss sssent to find it?" 

"Goyle, Parkinson, and Bulstrode, my lord." 

"Bring them!" 

"Yes, master." Bellatrix Lestrange bowed and backed out of her master's presence. She returned a few moments later with the three Death Eater's. 

"Goyle! Parkinssson! Bulssstrode!" Voldemort hissed. 

"Master." all three murmured as they crawled forward to kiss the hem of his robes. 

"You have disssappointed me. For thisss you sshall pay." 

They, with their lowered heads, shivered in fear of their master. 

"_Crucio!_" he called, almost lazily, and Goyle found himself on the ground, screaming in pain and terror until at last he lifted it. One by one he cursed them, again and again, until he was satisfied that they would not disappoint him again so soon. 

*~End Flashback - Vision~* 

"And then I woke up here." Harry finished, finally opening his eyes. 

"Do you know what it looks like, Harry?" asked Remus. 

Harry just shook his head. 

"What could this pendant be? Why would he search so hard for it? What is so special about it?" Snape murmured, seemingly unaware of the other two watching him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Later that evening, after Remus and Harry had left to find their own beds, Hermione trailing Harry all the way up to his dorm to make sure he was alright, Severus paced his rooms. He had plucked a hair from the boy's head while he had been sleeping. Finally, he seemed to make up his mind. He went into his private lab and stood over the cauldron that contained his completed Paternity Potion. Complete but for the two final ingredients. Pulling a hair from his own head, he dropped it into the mixture, then slowly added the boy's. The potion bubbled and hissed, before turning a soft pink. Severus glared at the offending color, but watched and waited for the final analysis. There! He watched with a growing sense of dread as pale blue plusses issued from the bottom of the cauldron like air bubbles. Potter was his son. Potter was his heir. And Potter was wanted by the Dark Lord, so he could kill him. Severus rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head. 

_'All these years that I've treated Potter like I would James Potter. And he's been mine. My son.'_

"What have I done?" he asked aloud, but got only silence in reply. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

A few days later, Hermione was staring at Harry. He had changed so much. His hair was now halfway down his back, and his face! His eyes were still brilliant green, and the jagged scar still cut across his forehead. But that was where the similarities to Harry Potter ended. His cheekbones were finely shaped, his eyebrows were more elegant and slender, and his face in general was longer, more chiseled. He was taller, and she knew the growth of his bones had been very painful for him, though he didn't complain. He never complained. Not about pain. His nose, while different, was not a copy of Snape's, thankfully. It was more like the nose she had seen in photographs of his mother. It was her nose. His hands were long and slender, instead of shorter and more blunt. In short, he was gorgeous. 

"'Mione, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
"Stop staring." He grinned at her, showing that while it bothered him, he couldn't blame her. "And will you please cut my bloody hair? If were going to Diagon Alley today, I'd rather have it easier to manage." 

Hermione was shocked, but complied. Soon, Harry's beautiful hair was now just below his shoulders and she pulled it back and tied with a leather strap. 

"Thanks. That's a lot better." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three hours later and Harry, Hermione, and Professor Lupin tumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape were meeting them, all three having decided on apparating. 

"Much cleaner." McGonagall had said. 

Now the two teenagers and Remus were waiting just inside the entrance to Diagon Alley waiting for them. They didn't have long to wait. With three *POP*s, they were all there. They needed to go to Gringott's, so that's where the group headed. Hermione had received money from her parents, so she went to the exchange desk and joined the line there. Harry went to another line, and soon found himself being escorted to the carts that would carry him to his vault. He and Professor McGonagall were going together, as she needed to get some money from her vault as well. When they returned, everyone was waiting for them. 

As they re-entered the street, Harry and Hermione set off alone to get their books. After they had promised to stay out of trouble and to meet the others in two hours at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. They got Hermione her books, stopped to get some more owl treats for Hedwig, got refills for their potions work, and got fitted for new robes. Laden down with parcels, they started to make their way back to meet the rest when Harry disappeared. Hermione was frantic, but Harry had just stopped to go inside a store he had never seen before. 

As he made his way through the clutter, he could feel something pulling him. The shop was most definitely a junk store, with many broken or old trinkets laying around. But Harry ignored all this as he went deeper and deeper into the store, finally finding what had been calling him since he was outside. It was a box. Black lacquered, with inlaid gold in beautiful designs on it. Inside lay the most entrancing necklace he had ever seen. It was a silver chain, with a silver pendant. Two serpents twined around each other, each head facing the other at the top, and holding what looked to be a blue diamond in their mouths. He closed the box again and made his way towards the counter. 

"Ah yes. That has been here for many years. None would buy it, but I see you have... _appreciation_ for finer art." the shopkeeper said, his mouth quirking slightly as if he knew something more about the box and it's treasure. 

"That will be 10 galleons, please." 

Harry nodded mutely and handed over the money, not even the slightest bit concerned about the amount. He lifted the necklace from the box and placed it around his neck, and immediately he felt a warmth, a rush of power, flow through him. He gasped and stumbled his way outside, where Hermione was still frantically searching for him. 

**A/N:** Well, review please! I look forward to your insightful comments. 

For the house points questions, I need to know what house you're in. Go here to get sorted. Just take out the spaces. geocities.com / angels_of_divinity This is the site made by Saturnine the Possesive (user id= 184795). Check out her story Firefly Darkness. It's good. I sorted at her site and am a Slytherin. Go figure. *laughs* For all who have already entered a house, that will be your house from now on. For the rest of you, go sort! And please, tell me your house when you submit an answer, so that points can be awarded correctly. Also, check out Elssha's story Forlorn Hope. Hers is the third or fourth story that had the House Points game thrown in, and what finally made me do it. *grins* Thanks Elssha! (user id= 287415) 

House Points stand as thus: 

Gryffindor: 5   
Slytherin: 5   
Hufflepuff: 0   
Ravenclaw: 0 

I've got fifteen House Points floating around, just waiting to be placed. If you read the response to reviewers, you know who you are. I need your house so they can be awarded. 

Next House Points Question: 

Who does Harry see as he and Hermione make their way back to meet the Professors? 


	10. Malfoy meets the new Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys a lot, you know. I hope you keep reviewing. I actually wrote this right after chapter nine, but I wanted to give you time to answer the House Points question, first. 

**samayn**- Thank you.   
**Harry's Muggle Sister**- Thanks. And that settles it. Your vote was the deciding factor.   
**MerlinHalliwell**- Thank you very much.   
**lara28**- Thanks.   
**hermionegreen**- Thanks. And here it is.   
**Anna L. Black**- Thank you muchly.   
**HPForever2**- Thanks.   
**Calani**- More for you!   
**AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl**- Yes. Points for Slytherin.   
**Murph4303**- Sorry. But then, it wasn't _supposed_ to be Draco, either. It was going to be the Weasley twins. But when I went to write it, Draco decided it was his turn to show up, and Harry wanted to be... well, you'll see. I fully intended to make it the twins, until the plot bunnies decided that they were going on strike unless I did it their way. So, here we are with Draco.   
**ResQgal**- Ahhh... one of my favorite reviewers. *grins* And authors. The necklace, yes. What is up with the necklace. Hmm. What was up with Glowing Harry, too? We shall see. Soon, I hope. Very soon. *maniacal laughter*   


_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

In the book, **This is Harry,** _This is Hermione,_ This is Ron.

Chapter Ten: Malfoy meets the new Harry 

As Harry and Hermione chatted, Harry telling Hermione about the shop, and Hermione exclaiming over the fact that she hadn't even noticed it, they wandered their way back towards Florean Fortescue's. They were within sight of the others when a familiar drawling voice halted them. 

"Well well. If it isn't the mudblood. Who's your new friend? What happened to Potty and the Weasel? Left you so they wouldn't get tainted, did they?" 

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances, Hermione's bored and Harry's gleeful. The four adults also exchanged glances. They could hear what was being said, although the students didn't know they were listening. Harry turned and faced Draco Malfoy fully, draping his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She stiffened, but relaxed quickly as she realized that Harry must have some sort of plan. She hoped. 

"Malfoy, right?" Harry cocked his head to the side and studied the blond boy. "Isn't your father in Azkaban?" he turned his attention to Hermione. "Didn't you tell me his daddy was in Azkaban? It's a wonder the little puppet could make it here at all without his puppet master around." 

Draco glared at the boy, but something about his appearance was bothering him. Harry had let his hair down earlier in the day by the simple process of running his fingers through it and pulling the strap off. He just wasn't used to having it pulled back. So now it fell in his face and covered the tell-tale scar. But the rest of his features were visible, and the scowl he was wearing was decidedly Snape-ish. Draco gasped in shock. There it was! Now he could see the resemblance! 

The professors were equally startled, although more by Harry's words and actions than by his looks. They were used to them by now, as they had been gradually changing since he had arrived at Hogwarts. But the comments he made. The biting words, razor wit, sharp tongue. Those were all characteristics that were decidedly Snape-ish. 

"You... you're a Snape!" Draco stuttered. 

Harry merely lifted an eyebrow at this, one of his father's trademark mannerisms, and sneered. "So?" 

Malfoy's eyes grew wide and his cheeks got the faintest trace of a pink tinge on them. Without another word, Harry turned, his arm falling from around Hermione. He held his other arm out, a silent gesture for her. Hermione slipped her arm through his and they retreated to the relative safety of his father, Remus, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Only then did they get a good look at the faces of their professors. Snape had his customary mask on, not revealing anything. Remus and McGonagall were both wide eyed, although while Remus was struggling to contain his laughter, McGonagall was shocked at the whole scene. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling, and there was a twitch of his beard that told Harry that he, too, was trying not to laugh outright. 

"Shall we go then, Professors?" asked Harry. 

They all nodded and the group set off for the Leaky Cauldron, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore apparating away while Remus, Hermione and Harry floo'd back to the Three Broomsticks where they again met the others. 

They made their way back up to Hogwarts, Hermione and Harry in the front talking and laughing over Draco's reactions. 

"Never thought I'd see Malfoy stutter like that!" Harry laughed. 

"That was brilliant, Harry! I wish Ron could've seen it!" 

Harry sobered at this thought, and wouldn't tell Hermione anything but that they would talk about it later. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

While Hermione and Harry wandered through the castle, Severus Snape made his way in his brisk manner to the dungeons. Followed by Remus Lupin. This irritated Severus to no end. Finally, just before reaching the portrait guarding entrance to his rooms, he whirled to face Lupin. 

"What is it, werewolf?" he snarled. 

Lupin merely shrugged. "I was simply wondering what in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing is wrong with me." 

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet since Diagon Alley. Normally that would be wonderful, but it's not like you. No scathing remarks to me, Harry or Hermione. No biting comments to Minerva. Not even a glance at Albus. Something is bothering, and I intend on finding out what." 

Severus sighed. He knew the cursed man would never let him be until he had what he wanted. With a curt nod, he led Lupin to his rooms, whispering the password in a vain attempt to keep Lupin from overhearing. But with his werewolf sharpened senses, of course he could hear. The two sat on the green sofa, Severus' pride and joy. The sofa had cost a fortune, but was the most comfortable he could find. Made of softened dragon-hide, it was supple and almost buttery soft. Severus relaxed back on it with a sigh, closing his eyes. Remus settled in almost as relaxed, and patiently waited for the man to speak. Without opening his eyes, Severus obliged. 

"Earlier. When Malfoy called him a Snape. He didn't... I mean." he growled out his frustration. He knew what he wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come. 

"He didn't shudder or show revulsion, you mean?" Remus supplied gently. 

Severus nodded his thanks. "Exactly. He seemed... almost proud. As if he'd always been a Snape." 

"He has, Severus." 

"Knowingly." Severus amended. 

Remus mulled this new information over for a few minutes. He had seen the way Harry had behaved, not flinching as one would expect from him. He had just taken it in stride, taken it as his due that he was a Snape and that there was no reason not to be proud of this fact. _'The boy must have done some serious thinking since he found out. Or else Hermione did his thinking for him. I could just picture it now.'_ And indeed she did. But that's not to say that Harry wasn't receptive to her thinking for him. She had pointed out all the good and bad things to having Snape as a father, and told him to grow up. That he needed to learn to get along with his father, because whether they knew it or not, both needed the other. Harry had taken her advice, to an extent, and thought about it. He did, in fact, grow up where this particular subject was concerned. 

"Should he not be proud?" Remus queried softly. "Should he hate you?" 

"He does already! What he found out should only strengthen his hatred of me. Should he _not_ hate me, the one who took this knowledge from his mother? The one who kept this knowledge from him?" 

"Severus. He cannot hate you for what you did not know. In fact, unless I am much mistaken, he may be proud of the fact that you tried to protect his mother. You do not know him, Severus. You do know who the boy really is. You are blinded by your hatred of him, by his image, and by his fame. He never asked for you to hate him, and he never asked to lose his family so he could become a celebrity. You are all he has left now. His mother is dead. James is dead. Sirius-" his voice broke on the last word, and he couldn't continue. 

"I do not hate him. I don't believe I ever did." Severus' soft voice filled the silence. 

"And he does not hate you. He reacts to the way you act. I am sure you know about Physics, with all the reading and referencing and such you've done over the years. So I'm sure you are familiar with the phrase 'For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction.' He does not hate you, but he reacts in the opposite way of, say, how he reacts to Minerva or Filius. The only teacher of his that I am sure he hates is Sybill Trelawney. But then, were she to predict my death every class I had with her, then I believe that even I would hate her." 

Severus snickered at this. He knew how many times she had predicted the boy's gruesome demise, and how many times he had pandered to her by predicting it himself. 

"Tell him, Severus. Tell him you do not hate him. I will leave you to think, now." 

Remus left the room, and Severus was left to remember the boy in pain, the boy sleeping on his couch. And how many times the boy had been belittled by him. And he thought to himself, _'How could the boy not hate me? I would hate me, were I him.'_ But a little voice in the back of his head insisted that though the boy may be of his blood, Harry Potter was not Severus Snape. Glancing around his living room, he noticed something that hadn't been there earlier. He wouldn't have noticed it now except the cover of it was glowing. It was a book. The cover was a deep blue, and had a picture of a serpent wrapped around the neck of a lion. But it wasn't squeezing, just enjoying the ride, apparently. He flipped it open and saw writing appearing on it's own. He would have closed it and sent if off to the Headmaster if one word didn't catch his eye. 

Harry. 

The book was writing to Harry. And... it was responding? He settled down to read what was sure to be an enjoyable story. One that could just very well change his perceptions about the Boy-Who-Lived. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry and Hermione had made it back to Gryffindor Tower and were now sitting in the common room, both of their books open in front of them. They had discussed what was bothering Harry earlier. How was he to tell Ron? Hermione had told him, quite forcefully, that he would just have to do it and get it over with. After all, he didn't seem to have a problem telling Malfoy. To which Harry had responded with telling her that Malfoy didn't know it was him, and he'd like to keep it that way. So now, after losing the argument, they were sitting to write to Ron when Ron wrote them first, unaware that Harry's second book wasn't anywhere near them. That it was, in fact, in Snape's hands. 

Harry? Hermione? Are either of you there?

_Hello Ron. Have you got your homework done yet?_   
**Aww Hermione. Leave him alone. I'm sure he's done most of it. Right Ron?**

Err. Yeah. Most of it. Right.

**Anyway, Ron. I've got something to tell you. I'm with Hermione right now, and we're at Hogwarts.**

Oh. So that's why you're not at Headquarters.

_You're at Headquarters? Why?_

Something about not being safe at the Burrow. Mum wouldn't tell me much.

Harry felt really bad about this, since he knew his friends were in danger because of him. 

Anyway, what do you want to tell me, Harry?

**Oh. Err.. I... OH! Hermione... can you help?**

_Alright. Ron, Harry wants to tell you that... wow. This is hard. Anyway, Harry wanted to tell you that..._

**That my life has been tossed upside down again. Don't blow up, Ron. But, James Potter wasn't my dad. Snape is.**

SNAPE??? YOU'RE DAD? OH MY GOD, HARRY! I'm so sorry! I can't believe that greasy git can have kids!

_Ronald Weasley!_

**Ron! He's not that bad. I don't think. I don't actually know, since he hasn't talked to me really since we found out. But Remus seems to think he's fine, and I trust him. Besides, he did risk his life for the Order, and he has saved mine a few times.**

Harry mate! Have you gone mental? He hates you! You hate him! You-

**I don't hate him, Ron. I just hate the way he treats me. You know I needed Potions to get into Auror training, and now, I can't. McGonagall said she would talk to him, see if he'll let me in his N.E.W.T. class anyway, since I got an E on the O.W.L., but I'm not holding my breath.**

Why would you hold your breath? I mean, I know Potions stinks, but...

_It's a Muggle expression, Ron. It means that if he held his breath waiting for a favorable outcome, then he'd probably pass out, because once I pass out I think you breathe again, so you can't die doing that..._

**Errr. Right, Hermione, but anyway. I wanted to let you know that, and I wanted to tell you. Just in case someone found out, I didn't want you to think I was keeping secrets from you. It just took me a while to get used to it. Oh, and we went to Diagon Alley today, and saw Malfoy.**

Harry snickered at this, and even Hermione giggled. 

_You should've seen his face, Ron! _Here she told him all that had happened that day in Diagon Alley_ ...and when Harry turned around, and Malfoy was looking at a Snape walking with me, a Muggle born. And he was like, 'But you're a Snape!' and Harry was like, 'So?' and we left... and it was just too funny!_

What do you mean, when he saw a Snape? Doesn't he know Harry?

**Right. I forgot that part. I don't look like me anymore. I look like Snape, but with some of my mum's features. Actually, it feels more... I don't know. Right. Yeah this feels more right than the old me.**

You look like SNAPE??????

_Yeah, he looks like Snape, except he's got his mum's nose and eyes. And all the girls were watching him today, but he didn't even seem to notice._

**THEY WHAT?**

_They were watching you, all googly eyed with dreamy looks on their faces. It was rather sickening, actually._

Harry snorted. 

**Well, I have to go now. It's time for dinner, and I want to catch Remus before he's done eating.**

Alright, Harry. I'll talk to you later. Bye Hermione.

_'Bye Ron. I'll write to you later._

**Yeah, I'll write later.**

With a snap of their books, both had left for the Great Hall. Where they saw Snape talking to Remus, holding a very familiar book in his hand. 

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Please review! 

House Points: 

Gryffindor: 30   
Slytherin: 10   
Hufflepuff: 5   
Ravenclaw: 5 

Next House Points question:   
What does Harry find waiting for him on his bed? (20 Points) 


	11. Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! I really appreciate you guys a lot, you know. I hope you keep reviewing. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter wasn't working for me, and my sister had my OOtP in her locker at school. I kind of needed it to check up on a few facts before I went anywhere with this. 

A big thank you to these 8 people who have put me on their favorite authors list!   
**Wicked Kiwi, LadyJavert, Klee-babe, The Vampire Story Hunter, KarenDetroit, Samayn, ResQgal, **and **Fanfic Fan11.** I truly appreciate it. 

Some review responses deal with a review of Chapters Nine and Ten. I'm sorry I didn't get to all of you before I uploaded Ten.__

**ress** - Thanks. I appreciate it. And I didn't intend the whole LOTR reference. It just kind of, happened. *laughs* Thanks, tho!   
**candledot** - Thank you! Here's more.   
**hermionegreen** - Thanks. I kinda really like Malfoy in that too.   
**allison lightning** - Thank you on both reviews.   
**Temporal** - nope, sorry! Good guess, tho. Thanks for reading.   
**Samantha** - Thank you muchly!   
**AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl** - Half points for you! I would give you full points, but you didn't get it completely correct. Still, you're the only one who was close!   
**Zaira-Draco ** - Thank you very much. Nope, no gift. But there is a snake in this chapter!   
**lillinfields** - I'm glad you did! Keep reviewing! : )   
**athenakitty** - Malfoy has met the New Harry. But he didn't know it was Harry. Yeah, Snape being nosy. Go figure! *wry smile* Here's more for you! Enjoy.   
**TeamExtremeGurl** - Here you go!   
**Charma1219** - Here it is! Nice to read from you again!   
**Calani** - Thanks. Hope you enjoy!   
**HexWa** - Yeah, he's one of mine, too! The other, sadly, is dead now. Thank you.   
**kiskool** - I know, I love Malfoy. But I'm trying to keep the characters as close to canon as I can, with the exception of the parts of the story that deal with Severitus' Challenge.   
**Eizoku** - Here's the reaction! Maybe not what you might expect, but it's there none the less. Thanks for the review!   
**Katmint** - Here's the information on the pendant. As much as I was willing to give away in one chapter, at least. Very observant, and I really appreciate your thoughtful review. You've given me much to think about, such as what to call the pendant. Which I did, finally. *grins*   
**KarenDetroit** - *laughs* Yes, Gollum! Read on!   
**ResQgal** - That's why it was worth 20 points. It was, I hope, totally unexpected. I'm glad you liked!   
**Amaya** - Thanks for reading and staying with it! Your points have been awarded.   
**MarsMoonStar** - Thanks!   
**samayn** - Thank you. I'm glad you've stuck with it.   
**Shadow Adams** - Thank you. I didn't want to rush it, because I thought that if they bond, they have much to overcome first. They have a lot to deal with. But I think they've started, at least, in their own minds.   
**Anna L. Black** - Yup! I think you're the only Ravenclaw at the moment.   
**Vikki** - Thanks! I liked that part, too.   
**fairygirl131129** - Thank you. I still need to know what house you're in, as you got points before.   
**Mikee** - Great guess, but unfortunately not the right one. I'm happy that you like my story and I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing.   
**LadyJavert** - *laughs* I'm a lurker, too. I've finally started reviewing the stories I've been following, when I realized what the reviews do for the authors. Here's the next installment.__

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

In the book, **This is Harry,** _This is Hermione,_ This is Ron.

Chapter Eleven: Answers 

Severus and Remus were sitting at the only table in the Great Hall. They had been the first there for dinner, and Severus was explaining to Remus what he had read in the book. He had figured out who was who easily enough, and had followed their conversation eagerly. Especially where it concerned him. 

"Then Weasley told him that I hate him, and he hates me... but the fascinating part was when Harry answered. He said he didn't hate me, he just hated how I treat him. And did you know he got an E on his Potions O.W.L.?" 

Remus nodded, quite amused with the change that had come over his old rival. "I did. I know all of his scores. Did you know that he wants to be an Auror?" 

Severus' lips quirked. "I found out." he replied, lifting the book again. That was when he noticed both Harry and Hermione standing in the entrance, Hermione staring at him in shock, and Harry with a look of mingled horror and fury. 

"Shit!" he swore. 

Remus glanced up and saw the two teenagers as well. He smiled at them and calmly gestured them to join the table. Hermione came forward and sat across from Remus, while Harry still stood in the doorway. Now, though, his face was pale, and his gaze kept flicking back and forth between his father and the book. He drew his wand with a steady hand and called, "_Accio book!_" The book flew from Severus' hands into Harry's, and he turned and fled the room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Harry finally made it back to Gryffindor Tower, he was out of breath. He had ran the whole way, except for when the staircase had moved on him. But that made his journey even longer, because he had to go around, down another set of stairs, down a long corridor, and up yet more stairs before he was back on track. He stormed up the stairs to his room and banged the door open. The whole while he had been grumbling to himself, trying to remember if he had said anything incriminating to Ron. _'No, the worst I said was that I hated how he treated me. He can't get mad at that, can he?'_

Whether he was willing to admit it or not, he truly did want a relationship with his father. But he was so angry about what he considered Snape's snooping into his private business. He stalked to his bed, only then noticing what was laying on it. There, gleaming atop the crimson bedcover, was... 

"My Firebolt!" he shrieked, grabbing it and racing out of the room. He loved to fly. He flew to clear his head, he flew to think, and he flew for the sheer exhilaration of flying. He tore through the castle and out the great oak front doors, not even noticing that all of the professors and Hermione had seen him and came to see what he was running from. He ran to the Quidditch pitch and mounted his broom, pushing off and soaring into the sky. He never saw the group of people watching him as he did stunts that should have killed him, never saw when most returned to the school. Never saw his best friend sit in the stands to wait for him, or the man in black blend into the shadows of those same stands to watch him. What he noticed was the briskness of the air as he cut through it. The wind pushing his hair back from his face and licking at his exposed skin. He noticed the vivid colors of the earth and sky and he became a part of both, made of the Earth and sailing the Sky. The green of the grass far below, the crimson, orange, and gold of the sunset. The deep violet across the sky where the darkness of night was already descending. 

He thought about many things in the hour he flew before it was too dark. He thought of how Snape had not been so... evil to him lately. Since they had found out. He never asked how his father knew, he only asked _if_ he knew. He thought of how nice it would be to have a father, not just some relatives who thought you were a freak. He thought about Hermione and how much she had been there for him these last days, and indeed, these last five years. When he finally came back down to earth, he was at peace with himself, for the most part, and wanted nothing more than to try to talk to his father. Maybe he would even give him the other book, the one that was sitting on his bed where he had dropped it earlier. Maybe. If he felt the man deserved that much trust from him. 

It was then that he saw Hermione waiting for him, having made her way down from the stands. 

"'Lo 'Mione." he said. 

"Well. That was... interesting. Kindly tell me next time before you decide to see how suicidal you can get and still live. Now, let's go work on our homework." 

Harry gasped in mock surprise. "You haven't finished it already? I think you're slipping!" 

"Of course I have! I just want to add a few things to my Transfigurations essay. Now that we've got the whole library open to us..." 

He groaned at this. "Mine is finished, and I'm not adding anything to it." He brightened up a little, though. "Would you read through it for me and tell me what you think?" 

Hermione had looked shocked when he said he'd finished all his, but she nodded none the less. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus watched his son and Miss Granger leave, talking about their summer assignments. He followed them into the castle and was about to head down to the dungeons when he heard something that stopped him. 

"So, do you think you'll be able to get into N.E.W.T. level Potions?" 

They had stopped and were sitting on the stairs talking. 

"I don't know, but I've been studying loads just in case. I'm almost turning into another you." 

Hermione smacked his arm, but asked, "Really? What are you reading?" 

"McGonagall told me what books he was having his N.E.W.T. class get, so I got that, as well as a couple others that I thought might help." 

"How far have you gotten?" 

"I've read most of the N.E.W.T. book, but I found one of the others really interesting, so I'm reading that one right now. There are a couple potions in there that I want to try. They look fairly easy, so I was planning on doing at least one tonight." 

"Where? Which potion? Can I help?" 

Harry laughed. "In the common room, the Amaflamare Potion, and no, but you can make your own. I kind of overfilled my potions supplies with a bit of everything, because I didn't know what I'd need if I got into his class, so I have what you'll need to make yours." 

Severus inhaled deeply. He knew that potion. Had wanted to brew it himself on numerous occasions, but never had one of the most important ingredient. Phoenix tears, fresh, willingly given. And it was dangerous. What if the boy screwed it up? No, there was no way that he, Severus Snape, was going to allow a child, his _son_, to attempt this potion. 

"Mr. Potter!" he snapped. Harry's head shot up from where he was discussing the Amaflamare potion with Hermione. 

"Sir?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. _'I am NOT ready to see him yet.'_ he thought. "You'll have to excuse me, as I have pressing matters to attend to." 

Harry stood up, grabbed his broom, and ran up the staircase. He didn't stop running until three floors separated he and his father. 

Severus sighed and turned his attention on Hermione, who was still watching the stairs with a kind of dazed expression. 

"Miss Granger." Still she watched the stairs. "Miss Granger." Nothing. "Miss GRANGER!" he roared. She whirled, red faced and stuttering. 

"S-sir?" 

"That potion. He will not be doing it. You will see to that." 

"You know something about it, sir, don't you." She asked timidly, although her question was more of a statement. She had listened to Harry talking about it, but still she wasn't sure what it did. "What does it do?" 

"It is the Soul Flame potion. It literally burns the soul from the body. I am not sure what he intends with it, but without the proper ingredients it can, and will, go horribly wrong." he sighed. 

"Oh! That explains what he was saying, then!" Hermione nodded and began to walk away, up the stairs towards the common room. She was mumbling to herself, lost in thought. She didn't notice that Severus was behind her, and that he followed until they were in the common room. He stood perfectly still, just inside the portrait hole, staring in shock at the scene before them. Harry was there, his cauldron set up and the ingredients surrounding him, seemingly unaware of the two people who had just entered. But what amazed Severus the most was not Harry, but the bird. The Headmaster's phoenix was there, trilling softly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry was adding the final ingredient to the potion before he would need the 'Six Fresh Tears of a Phoenix, willingly given'. He had been working on this potion for three hours now, listening to Fawkes singing to him. Hermione had come in, he knew, and was watching him intently. He was reading from one of the books he had owl-ordered from Knockturn Alley, _Shimmering Cauldrons by Bruce Quigly*_. He had to wait twenty minutes for the mixture to simmer before adding the last ingredient. As he waited, he flipped a page and smiled when he saw what was the next potion. 

"'Mione." he grinned. "Look. Polyjuice Potion. Listen to this." He read, 

'Polyjuice Potion is one of the most difficult to make. And one of the longest as it requires twenty-one days to be stewed.' 

Harry laughed and glanced at Hermione, who was trying not to look too guilty, as she had finally realized that Professor Snape was there. 

"C'mon 'Mione. You have to admit it's funny. I mean, you brewed it correctly in Second Year, and you were only twelve!" He watched his potion for a moment, then checked the time. It was time to collect the last bit. Severus had jerked a little when he was reminded of the missing ingredients from his own personal stores, but his thoughts were cut off by Harry's voice. 

"Alright, Fawkes. If you're ready, it's time. Will you cry for me and let me use your tears?" he murmured softly, stroking the red and gold plumage of the phoenix.   
  
Severus watched, transfixed, as the bird proceeded to do just that. Thick, pearly tears dripped from his eyes. 

"Just two more, Fawkes. Then you can sit back and watch the results." 

Finally, Harry had collected all six of the tears into a vial and carefully, very carefully, he let the liquid roll from the vial and into his simmering potion. It hissed and bubbled, then calmed. The color, which before had been a greenish-blue, was now almost like exactly as he had seen in the opal on one of his aunt's rings. It was white, opaque, but with just about every color in the rainbow shifting through it. If he looked this way, there were shots of blue, green, and violet. But if he turned his head another way, he could see the fire of red, gold, orange. It was calming and invigorating at the same time. After another five minutes of stirring this way then that, Harry took it from the heat and floated his cauldron over to another table, where it would cool. He had previously set this table up with cooling charms, but they were set so the liquid would gradually cool, though about twice as fast as it would if it were left to cool without help. That finished, Harry cleaned up his supplies and any mess he made, and stuffed everything back into his bag. Without even looking around the room, he settled onto a sofa, his eyes closed. The strain of watching his cauldron and timing everything to perfection had finally taken it's toll. Fawkes flew from his perch on a chair back where he had been watching Harry and settled on his shoulder. Harry reached one hand up to softly stroke the birds head, softly speaking to him. 

"I'm going to have to do it, aren't I, Fawkes. I mean, according to the prophesy, I am the one who could kill him. I am the one who has to, before he kills me." He sighed deeply and the phoenix trilled a soft, quavering note which sent warmth and hope into all three who heard it. 

"Thank you, Fawkes. For your help. I couldn't have made that without you. I'll need it, you know." He continued to talk to the phoenix, ignoring Hermione and Severus. Yes, he knew Severus was there now, had known the whole time if he had just let himself realize. But he didn't, and he was thankful for that. He figured that the main reason he did so poorly in Potions was because of his bat-like professor. His bat-like _father_. He stifled a giggle and when Hermione glanced at him, he shook his head and resumed speaking, although now, while he was talking to Fawkes, he was speaking loud enough to be heard by all. 

He talked to Fawkes about a great many things that evening. First he talked about how grateful he was to the phoenix during second year, when Fawkes had blinded the basilisk and healed him before the poison could take effect, and flew himself, Ron, Ginny and that great prat Lockhart from the Chamber of Secrets. He thanked him again for healing him after the Third Task in fourth year. And he told him how amazed he was when Fawkes had taken Dumbledore from the Headmaster's office last term. He was feeling quite weary when suddenly he felt a strange warmth from the vicinity of his chest and Fawkes let out a note of alarm. The phoenix pecked at his robes until he had a chain in his mouth. He pulled it forward until the pendant on the bottom dangled and fell onto Harry's chest. Harry reached his other hand out and grasped the pendant and again he studied it. Two serpents, intertwined from their tails up until they were facing each other, a brilliant blue diamond suspended between their mouths. But what he hadn't noticed before were the eyes. One serpent had an emerald for it's eye, while the other had a ruby. Green and red. He started with surprise, and Fawkes again trilled a note, this one calming. Harry gasped and stood, Fawkes flying from his shoulder at the sudden movement. 

"That's it!" he shouted. "Green and red. Emerald and ruby. Two snakes, two Parselmouths." he muttered, fingering the delicate silver chain and the silver pendant. "It called to me. It would have called to Him too, had he been there. Hermione! The shop in Diagon Alley. Did you see it?" 

"N-no Harry. What's going on?" 

"Professor!" he finally turned to the man who had been watching him brew this extremely complicate potion as easily as if he had been making tea for the past few hours. 

"Yes, Potter?" 

"The pendant. Remember the pendant that Voldemort wants? The one from my vision?" 

Snape nodded. He remembered quite well what had been said. 

"This is it! _This_" he held up the pendant, "is what he's been after!" 

_**That isss correct, Young Ssspeaker.**___

Harry jumped and looked to where the words had come from. There, sitting coiled around itself, was a beautiful green and silver snake. Coiled as is was, Harry couldn't tell how long it was, but it looked to be pretty big. He spoke back, not seeing the jumps or shocked reactions of the other two. They stood staring between the snake and Harry. 

_**Can you tell me why, Sssir Sssnake?**_ He knew it was a boy by the voice, but that was all. 

_**Yesss. The other one, the Old Ssspeaker, wantsss our power. It wasss thought to be a legend among usss, but now it hasss been given life. It hasss been passssed down through our generationsss that one who ssseeksss our power will come. But there will be another, one who wantsss not our power but our help, and he will have the Pendant of Power. That isss what you wear. That isss what the Old Ssspeaker wants.**___

_**Who are you? And how did you get to be here?**___

_**I am the voice of the Ssserpents. I came when I wasss called.**  
  
**Who called you?**  
  
**The pendant, Young Ssspeaker. When you were ready, the pendant called.**  
  
**What should I call you? I cannot go on calling you Sssir Sssnake.**___

_**You may call me... Sssalazar. Yesss. He was the First Ssspeaker. The one who created the pendant. He wasss the one who told of you and the Old Ssspeaker. I am Sssalazar. I am your guide to using the Pendant of Power, and to teach you how to call the ssserpentsss to you.**  
  
_This had shocked Harry senseless, but he could see why the snake wanted to be called Salazar. After all, even his scales were the house colors of Slytherin. He quirked a wry smile and nodded. 

_**Sssalazar it isss then. I mussst tell the Headmassster about thisss. He will need to know, after all.**___

_**You have a head massster? I wasss given to underssstand that the Old and Young Ssspeakers were the massstersss.**___

Harry laughed aloud at this. 

_**No, Sssalazar. You misssunderssstand. The Headmassster is the massster of the sschool. He isss not my massster. That isss merely what he isss called.**___

Salazar gave a good impression of nodding and uncoiled himself. He was at least five feet long. He slithered over to Harry and worked his way up the boy's leg and around his torso, draping himself as a belt might. Harry, shocked at first, thought the warm weight felt... natural. Like something he had never known he was missing until it found him. 

_**Ssso Young Ssspeaker. We will go to sssee your Headmassster now.**___

_**Yesss, Sssalazar. And call me Harry. It isss much sssimpler than Young Ssspeaker, and it isss my name.**___

_**Harry. I like that.**___

Harry grinned and turned to face Hermione and Snape. He gestured to the snake draped around his waist, which had coiled twice around him and was now resting his head on his own body. 

"This is Salazar, he's my guide." His face broke out in a grin at the astonished looks on his best friend's and his father's faces. "Yes, he is named after... what did he call him? Oh yes, the First Speaker. Salazar Slytherin." 

"You do realize, Mr. Potter, that you are now wearing Slytherin House colors?" Snape asked, a wry glint in his coal black eyes. Harry sighed, too tired to fight with the man now. 

"I do, sir." he grinned at Hermione and batted his lashes. "Does he match my eyes?" he asked coyly before turning and pushing through the portrait hole and into the hallway beyond. "Are you coming?" he called back over his shoulder. He snickered as he heard the sounds of a mad dash to get through and follow him before he disappeared. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

They arrived at the the gargoyle and Snape snarled out the password. "Fainting Fancies" 

Harry and Hermione exchanged a grin behind his back as the gargoyle sprung aside and stepped up onto the moving staircase. It carried them up to the top, to the huge oak door with the griffin knocker. Snape knocked briskly and pushed the door open after they had been given an "Enter!" from inside. Sitting there, talking with the aged Headmaster was Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall. 

"Ahhh, Severus! And young Mr. Potter and Miss Granger as well. What brings you three to my office at this time of night?" Albus Dumbledore asked, eyeing them over the top of his half-moon spectacles. 

"Mr. Potter has something he wishes to tell you, Headmaster." 

"Well, sit down then. Lemon drop?" he asked. 

Shaking their heads, Harry, Hermione and Severus all sat, Harry by Lupin and Hermione by McGonagall. Severus sat directly between the two teachers. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, I assume that Professor Lupin has told you about my vision?" At a nod from Albus Harry continued. "Well, the pendant he was looking for has come into my possession." Remus sat forward as did the Dumbledore and McGonagall. 

"Where is it?" asked the kindly old man. 

"Here." Harry withdrew the pendant from inside his robes, where he had tucked it, and showed it to the professors and Hermione, who hadn't got a look at it before. 

"Wow Harry. That's really beautiful." Hermione said. 

He flashed a smile at her and continued. "This is Salazar." Again he gestured to the snake wrapped around his waist. "He was sent to me by the pendant to be my guide, and to teach me." 

"Teach you what, Harry?" asked Remus. 

"How to call on the snakes for help. He says that it was a legend among the serpents that was passed down from Salazar Slytherin himself." He proceeded to tell them everything Salazar had said to him, inciting a general chuckle over Voldemort being called Old Speaker, and another when he had explained about the Headmaster. Fawkes had already returned to Dumbledore's office before they had arrived. When Harry was finished speaking, Fawkes again flew and settled on his shoulder. He trilled a note and, surprisingly, Salazar hissed back. Since he didn't have a clue as to what Fawkes was saying, he felt rather like he was listening to one end of a telephone call. 

"Salazar said that he was the guardian, the guide, and the teacher. I don't know what Fawkes said first." Harry said. 

They listened for a while as Harry translated for Salazar. Still they didn't know what Fawkes was saying, but Dumbledore had an increased twinkle in his eyes. 

_**Sssilly phoenix!**_ Salazar hissed when Fawkes finally flew back to his perch. _**He isss the Old One'sss protector. He ssshould recognize that I am yoursss.**___

Harry laughed at this, and repeated what Salazar had said when he received questioning looks. Dumbledore chuckled at being referred to as the Old One, and even McGonagall had a smile on her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Finally, Harry fell into bed exhausted, Salazar with him. He was no longer around Harry's waist. Instead, he was coiled on Harry's pillow, most of it at least. Harry ran his finger down over Salazar's head at the snake hissed in what was a serpentine purr. Harry drifted off to sleep for many hours, for once having no dreams without the aid of a potion. 

**A/N: **So, tell me what you think! Please review!   
House Points stand as thus:   
Gryffindor: 30   
Slytherin: 20   
Hufflepuff: 15   
Ravenclaw: 5 

House Points Question:   
Who does Harry get an owl from? (15 points) Please add your house name to your review if you have an answer. 

*Bruce Quigly... I liked the fact that if you twist it just a bit, it could turn into Brews Quickly. 


	12. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers! YAY! 125 Reviews! What a milestone! 

**hermionegreen**- Thanks. *grins* I like Sal too.   
**Samantha**- Thank you. Wasn't the Fawkes scene precious? *laughs*   
**fullsailnate**- I loved your answer. You put a lot of thought into it, and it makes a lot of sense. Unfortunately, I already had the plans for this one, and I wasn't going to change it. But, if I have your permission, I would like to use that particular reasoning to have Malfoy send a letter to him. Mainly because it was well thought out, and very true, from my viewpoint. I'll e-mail you later. 10 Points to Ravenclaw for flawless reasoning. Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list.   
**LadyJavert**- Yes, Sal is great. Read on, milady, and find out! : )   
**Malach**- Thanks for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again.   
**Calani**- WooHoo! Monosyllabic review! YAY! Okay, since you asked so nicely, here's more. Hope you like it.   
**Vikki**- Thanks. I'm really glad you like it. Yes, Sal is lovely. I know... the questions are rather difficult, mainly because I didn't lead up to either of them, so it's understandable. I hope you keep enjoying my story anyway. Even if I do leave truly mean questions.   
**Mikee**- Close, but no points for Slytherin. I'm really happy that you enjoyed it. Read on to find out who sent the owl.   
**athenakitty**- We shall see. Read on, but I'm warning you now. The answer to your last question lies within the next chapter.   
**Harry's Muggle Sister**- Oh well. We all have our quirks. If you could choose, which house would you be in? But of course! It wouldn't be right to make it and not use it. But does he understand the consequences? We'll find out. Thanks.   
**Phoenix Lumen**- Thank you. I have done so. *grins*   
**MarsMoonStar**- That would be cool! Have a letter from Slytherin himself show up? That would be just awesome.   
**Tereth Dragonstar**- Alright. Voldie did cross my mind, but I thought he would be way to obvious a choice. I wanted someone that I haven't seen send him a letter before. Read on.   
**ResQgal**- Yeah, I loved Fawkes too. Thought the interaction between Fawkes and Sal was fun. Definitely fun to write.   
**Shadow Adams**- Thank you. Glad you like the title, and I agree wholeheartedly. Harry should _always_ have a snake.   
**WickedKiwi**- Yeah, I kept going between Gryffindor and Slytherin, but Slytherin won out. Thanks for that. you have really boosted my morale, and made my day.   
**lara28**- Nope. Sorry. He's got the book, remember. Thanks for reviewing.   
**fairygirl131129**- Thank you. Here's the next chapter.   
**samayn**- Thanks! I've kept writing, so now it's up to you!   
**ress**- Oh Merlin! I laughed so hard when I read the letter from Lockhart! It was priceless! There's mention of Hagrid in this chapter. To own the truth, I totally forgot about him.   
**candledot**- Very busy for Harry. He's been a bit tired since then, I think. Sleeps more lately. *laughs* Can't wake him up at all. Thanks.   
**Anna L. Black**- Okay! There are about four Ravenclaws now. Thanks for reviewing. Here's the next one. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Twelve: The Letter 

There was one week until school began again. One week before Harry would have to face all the other students and he still didn't know what they were going to do. He and his father had already discussed him joining the N.E.W.T. Potions class. After the little incident with the Amaflamare Potion, Severus knew that Harry could manage his class. They had already made plans for that evening to sit and talk, maybe try to attempt a relationship. There were many things they had to get through, many things they needed to put behind them before they could truly be a family, but Harry thought it just might work. Hermione, Remus, Minerva and Albus all knew it was a step in the right direction, for both of the Snape's to want to work toward reconciliation. Salazar had kept Harry company, and he confided in his new friend all that had happened. Snakes, he found out, were very simple creatures. They liked warmth, to be fed and watered. They did not worry about such petty things as what had happened in the past, although Sal was different. He worried about what may happen in the future, whereas most serpents lived for today, and and only worried about tomorrow when tomorrow became today. Legends, myths, and prophecies were passed down through the generations easily, no snake ever forgetting once they were told. Harry was amazed at this simplicity of life, something he wished he himself could have. but Sal told him to not wish for that which is unattainable. Sal also told him to be himself, no matter the conditions of life. That way, he can only gain power, for there is power to be had in being you. Harry thought about this often, and realized it applies to just about everything. He was himself with his friends, and he had power in that friendship. Not the kind of power to be the leader of their group, but power of the heart. He was Harry, just Harry, with his friends, and they loved him all the more for it. He knew that when he and his father have their talk this evening, that he would again have to be himself if he ever wanted to be truly accepted by the man. Just as his father would have to be himself, or Harry would never accept him. Sal would be with him, as he had an amazing tendency to know just when others are being false. Harry, still deep in thought, entered the Great Hall that morning with Sal settled firmly around his waist and Hermione walking next to him, also in thought. When they reached the table, though, they were in for a surprise. Nearly all of the teachers had returned from whatever they spent their holidays doing. They had been briefed that Harry and Hermione were in the castle, and that Harry had a new pet, more of a friend. They all knew that Harry was a parselmouth, so it was no great shock to see Sal. The only teachers missing from the room, as a matter of fact, were Hagrid, who would be arriving in a few days, and tiny Professor Flitwick. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Remus looked up at the arrival of the two students. Both were dressed in light, summer weight robes, Harry's a deep emerald green and Hermione's a beautiful forget-me-not blue. Both looked lost in thought, and Remus chuckled slightly when they were brought out of their stupor by the increased volume of the room. Minerva McGonagall sat talking quietly with Albus Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table instead of his customary spot in the center. Severus Snape sat directly next to Remus, to Dumbledore's left. The only open seats were on the other side of Remus, and on the other side of McGonagall. Harry, not wanting to deal with looking at his father this morning, chose the seat next to his favorite teacher, and the last of the Marauders. Hermione taking the only other available seat, next to McGonagall, directly facing Remus. The three chatted happily enough as they ate, until the arrival of the morning post. 

A single screech owl flew into the Great Hall from high overhead, landing right in front of Harry. Harry, confused, but figured it was from Fred and George or someone like that, pulled the letter from the owl's leg and gave it a bit of his bacon. The owl then flew off, presumably to either return to their master, or to get some rest in the owlery before resuming their journey. 

As Harry opened first the envelope, then the parchment inside, a small gasp escaped his lips. His eyes flicked to the signature at the bottom of the page before returning to the top to read the letter in full. The expressions on his face, which all were watching now, would have been comical if not for the fact that they were so scary... so fierce. 

Harry's expression went from the confused of before to shock, to scowl, to anger, finally to what all perceived as full on hatred. His face had gone pale, and many teachers jumped in surprise when he stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over. 

"That _rat_! That filthy, no good, traitorous _RAT_!" He growled, much as Snape had once said his name or spoke to him in class, the halls, wherever they happened to meet. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked. 

He turned blazing green eyes on her and she flinched, but steadily watched him, her eyes locked with his. 

"Who, Harry?" 

His anger boiled over as he spat one word. One word to convey everything to his long-time friend. "Wormtail." 

The rest of the table, bar Remus and Dumbledore, watched in fascination as Hermione slowly pushed her chair back and calmly stood, a remarkably similar expression of anger and hatred, combined with revulsion, on her face. 

"Give it to me, Harry." When he didn't immediately obey her, she used a voice similar to McGonagall's when telling off a student. "Now, Harry." 

Mutely, Harry handed the letter over and began to pace, an action that was his father's, although he didn't know that yet. He just assumed he had picked it up at some time or other from Sirius, who he considered to be a champion pacer. 

Hermione read the letter aloud, so all could hear. 

_Harry, _(it read)   
_My master knows, Harry. He knows about the pendant, and where it is._   
_He knows you have it, and he will get it. You are in danger as long as you_   
_have it in your possession. My advice to you would be to give it to him now,_   
_and join us. Stop fighting us. It is your destiny. My master has said so. He has_   
_told me his faithful followers that you are to become his heir. His **son**._   
_Together, you will rule the world. Come to us, Harry. I am awaiting my_   
_newest brother._

_Wormtail_

The calm werewolf was seething with anger, the collected Potions Master was shocked, as was the cool Transfiguration Professor. The Headmaster's eyes were void of the ever present twinkle, and his face was grim. The other teachers wore varying expressions of shock and grimness as well. 

All was quiet as everyone pondered what this could mean. The newly arrived were wondering what this pendant could be, the ones who knew were trying to figure out how to protect their young charge. And still all was quiet, except for the incessant muttering of one teenage boy. 

"...stupid traitor... rat... Voldemort!" he snorted. "... bloody bastard... me! His son!.. I've already _got _a father... wouldn't want him, anyway!..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

More ramblings could be heard, but Severus stopped listening. One phrase played over and over in his head. _"I've already got a father... I've already got a father... I've already got a father" _This one thought made Severus do something he hadn't done in many many years. Feel. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait for that evening to come. And it was only breakfast. He still had hours to get through before he could spend time alone with Harry. His son. Everything clicked. It all fell into place, now. Those words, which he had uttered in his mind many times since the truth came out, finally made more sense. The thoughts he had, the emotions he was now feeling. Everything was right. He knew, instinctively, that it would work out. It would take time, and a lot of effort, but it would work. He was more than willing to put forth the effort to become a father to his son. To be the one Harry turned to first. No, the evening couldn't come fast enough. 

**A/N: **I know. Shorter chapter, but it felt right to leave it there. Next chapter will be devoted to Sev and Harry. We shall see how their evening turns out. Please review and let me know what you think. 

House Points stand as thus: 

Gryffindor: 30   
Slytherin: 20   
Hufflepuff: 20   
Ravenclaw: 15 

House Points question:   
Which one lets go of their dislike to the other first? Harry or Sev? This is openly, verbally, stated to the other person. (10 points) 


	13. Father and Son

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**A/N: **Thanks to **EVERYONE** who reviewed! There were way too many reviews for the last chapter, which makes me feel EXTREMELY good, but I just can't reply to all right now. I've been procrastinating on this chapter, and I want to get it out to you as quickly as I can. There are a few replies I would like to make, tho, and I will be posting the names off those who got the answer correct. I was asked if I was shipping Harry and Hermione. No, I'm not. But the thoughts and glances and such will be explained in a later chapter. 

Congratulations go to **Coolguy86, Vikki, fairygirl131129, Yasei Raiden, Kim13, SlytherinHeadGirl, lady macbeth, Mikee, MarsMoonStar, samayn, Roxy, **and **fullsailnate.** You guys got it correct. I still need houses for Kim13 and lady macbeth, tho. I will be moving the house points tally to the beginning of each chapter, while the question will still remain at the end. The house in bold is the one in lead with points. 

House Points stand as thus:   
Gryffindor: 50   
**Slytherin: 90**   
Hufflepuff: 30   
Ravenclaw: 45 

On to replies:   
**fullsailnate**- You pretty much used my reasoning. Go you. *grins*   
**Amaya**- That was great conjecturing, and wonderful insight. But I used totally different reasoning, so... sorry. But I loved the thought you put into it.   
**hermionegreen**- Sorry about that. I just didn't want to say "______(fill in name here) got it wrong" or "_____, not correct." Everyone puts in wonderful replies, and I'm flattered that they would even attempt to answer. I just didn't want to discourage anyone from answering future questions, so I refrained from stating who was wrong. I did, however, state to the person or people in their replies if they did get it correct, so they'd know. I apologize for that, as it seems I went about it the wrong way. Thanks for pointing it out to me. *smiles*   
**blunt-but-honest**- Actually, that question still stood until this chapter was posted. The question, I believe, was who does it openly and verbally to the other. Not in lost mutterings or through viewing a book they shouldn't have had in the first place. But to each other, face to face. While I appreciate you bringing up the fact that I lose a lot of words to replies and such, I feel that the people who read my story would like to know that I've read and appreciate their reviews, whether I like said review or not. I never claimed to have the longest chapters, or the best story. Hell, I didn't even think I'd manage a half decent story, but still I tried. I am glad and heartened that you like it, and I hope you continue reading. As to answering reviews with e-mail, a lot of the people who regularly review are anonymous, and don't include their e-mail addy's with their reviews. There are some who do, but many more don't. I will try to keep my replies to a minimum, but do you understand how hard it would be to copy down everyone's e-mail addy's, then post them into an e-mail, reply to each individually or as a group, and still keep the replies individual like I do here, and not have them delete the e-mail at first glance because it's from an unknown? Someone wrote to me about this story the other day, and before I noticed the subject, I was about to delete it because I didn't recognize the sender. See what I mean? This way, I know they'll get the reply intended for them. Again, thanks for reviewing, and while I felt the review left something lacking in manners, it definitely lived up to the name you have. Very blunt, and very honest. Thank you. 

2309 words, minus the replies and such. Chapter only, without even the Chapter number and title. 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Thirteen: Father and Son 

Harry Potter felt increasingly nervous as the evening approached, and with it the time to speak with his father. He was unsure of how to go about this meeting, and even less sure of how to act. Finally, just before stopping outside of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he decided to let Snape set the pace. He conversed quietly with Salazar, after introducing himself, while waiting for the last three minutes to tick by. He didn't want to be late, but he didn't want to seem too eager, so he thought if he was perfectly punctual then things may work out better. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus Snape paced his rooms, glancing at the clock again to see that it was only a minute later than the last time he looked. He sighed in frustration and sat down in an armchair, leaning his head back against it and closing his eyes. Ever since that morning, he had been both anticipating and dreading this moment. He wasn't sure what Harry's reaction would be, but he had come to terms with himself. He had already decided what to say to the boy, and as soon as he arrived he would do so. He wasn't going to let anything sidetrack him from what he had mentally argued with himself for hours over. The time for petty jealousy and unearned animosity was past. Slowly he let himself relax, knowing that he would be meeting with Harry in half an hour's time. The minutes ticked by as if each were an eternity, until finally he heard a noise outside his chamber. But it wasn't the sound of knocking that alerted him to the presence. It was a strange sound, one he had heard only that morning. Parseltongue. Standing abruptly, he pushed open the portrait guarding his rooms to find his son standing there, a guilty look on his face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry jumped when the the portrait swung open and he stared up into his father's black eyes. He had been having a wonderful conversation with Salazar Slytherin as well as Salazar his guardian about the pendant and Voldemort and the legend. Sal looked from his young master to the Potions Master with what would have been amusement if he could form facial expressions. Salazar Slytherin merely chuckled as Severus glared at him. 

"This is a wonderful boy you have here, Severus." He remarked. 

Severus inclined his head and motioned Harry inside. Sal had opted to remain with the portrait and talk, so he quickly unwound and slithered down Harry's leg to the floor, patiently waiting for the painting to close before resuming the previous conversation. 

Harry stepped into his father's room apprehensively, and sat when requested to do so. He had unwittingly taken the chair his father had just vacated, so Severus sat across from him on the sofa. There was the sofa, a coffee table, then the armchair Harry was in and it's twin, next to it. The grouping was perfect for those who indulged in idle conversation, but Severus Snape had not done that for years. Now the only ones who dared venture here were young Mr. Malfoy, and Albus. And now his son. He decided to start off the conversation. 

"Would you care for a drink? I have tea, pumpkin juice and butterbeer." 

"A butterbeer, please."  
  
Severus nodded, and with a flick of his wand a butterbeer appeared from the small kitchenette. Taking the bottle, Harry sipped it as he watched his father, who had his own cup of tea before him. 

"Harry, I would like to tell you that..." he grimaced. This was harder than he imagined. All of his ingrained personality traits, plus years of being a spy worked against him. Harry watched him silently, letting him work through his mental blockage, reminding himself to let his father set the pace. 

"I. I don't hate you, Harry. I just thought that you were Potter's, and..." he trailed off, though Harry seemed to know exactly what he was saying as he simply nodded. But there was a flash of emotion across his face that Severus couldn't miss. It was sadness, although he didn't know exactly what the boy was sad about. 

Harry knew. He was sad for the lost years between them, years that they could have been a family. He was sad for the fate that befell the man who had accepted him as his son, even if he wasn't his by blood. 

"I understand, sir. I don't hate you either, but I assume you know that." This last was said with a wry smile, and Severus had the grace to flush lightly as he was reminded of the eavesdropping he had been doing on the trio earlier with their blasted book. 

"I apologize for that, but it helped me to understand things better, albeit a very little bit. But we cannot change what is in the past. We can only create future." 

Harry sighed at this and Severus looked sharply at him. 

"Sorry, sir. It's just... my future is already laid out for me." 

Finally Severus noticed what had been eluding him about the boy. His son, who was rapidly turning into an enigma, a puzzle he needed for figure out. Harry's shoulders seemed to droop a little bit as he spoke, and a world weary look came into his expressive eyes. _'Lily's eyes.'_ He had been able to read every thought she had, everything she felt in those eyes. And their son was no different. He saw the strain of being the savior of the wizarding world. The regret and pain. And guilt. It was this last that intrigued him the most, but he didn't ask. He didn't want to pressure the boy. Yet. 

"What do you mean?" he asked, his obsidian orbs catching and holding Harry's green ones. 

Harry waved almost dismissively as he responded. 

"The prophecy Voldemort was so insistent on retrieving from the Department of Mysteries. The one about us. I can't tell you what was said, so don't ask." 

"Why not? If it concerns you, then it concerns me as well." 

"It would be far safer for you. It would only put you at greater risk to know. As it is, only myself and Professor Dumbledore know, and that's one person too many to my way of thinking. The less who know the better." 

"I see. Well then. Perhaps we should move on. Why don't you tell me about your life? What it's been like up until now?" 

Harry hesitated, but felt that maybe he should give his father this much. He felt a need coming from the man across from him. A need to know, to understand. So he began talking. There was no way he could've stopped after he started. The words seemed to pour from him, like water from a broken dam. He told his father about his early years, growing up with the Dursley's. He told him of their irrational fear of magic, and their fear of him. He spoke of the cupboard under the stairs, though only briefly when he saw anger reflected in the eyes watching him. He elicited a snicker when he talked about the trip to the zoo and setting the snake free. His first trip to Diagon Alley merited mention, as well as his shock at finding out he was famous. For something he couldn't remember. For something his mother had done. He told him all about his first year and getting the Philosopher's Stone from Quirrel and Voldemort. Then his second year, how he had felt when the entire school except for his two friends and Ginny had thought he was the Heir of Slytherin. He remarked how he would have to inform Salazar Slytherin about that and earned a chuckle from his father. He told of third year, and the fear of Sirius and how relieved he had been to find out he was innocent. How happy he was to be able to go live with him. How devastated when Wormtail had escaped. He talked about his visions before and during fourth year, and the anxiety and stress from the Tournament. The fear as the portkey took him and Cedric to Voldemort's rebirth. The helplessness and guilt he felt at Cedric's death. The rebirth of Voldemort using his own blood. The _priori incantatem_ and the beads of light. The shades emerging from Voldemort's wand. The perilous dash through the cemetery to retrieve both Cedric's body and the cup to portkey back to Hogwarts. Fear of Crouch. He choked up when he spoke of Cedric and stumbled over his words when he began talking about his fifth year. About the dreams from Voldemort, the fear for Sirius. The anger as he realized he had been tricked and had brought his friends with him into untold danger. The pain and denial at Sirius' death. The hatred for the man who had caused it all. The use of the Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix Lestrange. The possession of his body and his determination to do better in Occlumency to save others. He talked until he was hoarse, even with him draining his butterbeer and Severus getting him a cup of tea. But when he finished, he realized that he felt as if a great weight had been removed. He felt better than he had in a long time, and he owed it to this man. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus, meanwhile, had been sitting there shocked when Harry started talking. He didn't actually expect the boy to talk to him, yet everything came out. He felt a variety of emotions, some he couldn't name while others felt like old friends returning. His defenses cracked, then shattered as every single one of his preconceived notions about the boy disintegrated. His son clearly didn't like the fame, the fawning, the ridicule. He didn't want the infamous scar with it's connection to the Dark Lord. He didn't care for the pile of gold, silver and bronze in his vault. He would give it all to his friends if they would just take it. He finally saw through the 'Golden Boy' facade to the child underneath. The scared, vulnerable child. The strong person, the brave heart, and the love. The love for his friends, and even some of his enemies. He saw that Harry truly believed that he could reach some of them, make them see that joining the Dark Lord be nothing more than becoming a glorified house-elf or worse. And he saw that his son was tired. Tired of the fame and the attention, tired of people always gawking at him. Tired of not being a normal sixteen year old youth. And he realized that the one thing his son wanted more than anything was within his ability to give. A family. A real home. A place where he wouldn't be called a 'freak' and punished for things he had no control over. Seeing Harry stifle a yawn behind his hand, he stood and stretched, looking over at the clock on his mantelpiece. 

"It's much later than I had planned." he said. Indeed it was, as it was after midnight. Harry nodded after checking the time himself as he stood and readied to leave. 

"You can stay here tonight, if you want." Severus invited softly. 

Harry was startled, to say the least. But he nodded gratefully and watched his father grab some sheets and a comforter and spread them out on the sofa, making a bed for him. Then he remembered Sal, and with a quick explanation, told his father he'd be right back. He dashed to the portrait hole and pushed it open. He saw that both the portrait Salazar and the snake were napping. With a smile, he hissed out a greeting. Both snapped to attention at the words. 

_**Sssal, we will be ssstaying here tonight. I'm sssorry I left you out here for ssso long, but we were talking and I lossst track of the time.**___

The serpent slithered inside the room and waited as Harry spoke once more. 

_**Lord Ssslytherin, I will bid you goodnight. I hope to sssee you again sssoon to finish our talk.**___

_**Of courssse, Harry. Maybe, if you have time tomorrow we could talk more.**_  
  
__

_**Indeed, I would like that, Sssir. If there isss time. Goodnight.**  
  
**Goodnight.**___

With that, Harry let the portrait swing to behind him and made his way to the couch. 

"Sir? Do you have a quill and ink I might borrow?" 

Severus looked surprised, but nodded and went to retrieve said items. When he returned, he noticed Harry had his book out and open. He accepted the quill and inkwell from his father, and jotted a quick note to Hermione telling her where he was and that he would see her in the morning. She had obviously been waiting for him to either write or show up because her response was instantaneous. She told him goodnight and that she would see him later. Harry smiled and returned the quill and ink to it's owner before slipping the book in the pocket of his robes. Then he groaned. 

"What's wrong?" his father inquired. 

"I don't have pajamas." he replied with a small smile. 

"That is not a problem." Severus said as he left the room. He came back in with a pair of his own pajamas, in emerald green silk with silver accents and tossed them to the boy. 

"Thank you, sir." 

"My room is the door on the right if you need me for anything. The bathroom is the one across from it. Goodnight, Harry." 

"Goodnight, sir." Harry replied as he went into the bathroom to change. When he got back to the sofa, Salazar was already coiled on the arm where Harry's head would be and sleeping. Smiling, he stroked his head and laid down, falling into a blissful, dreamless, sleep. 

**A/N:** Again, short, but intense. I hope. Let me know what you think. 

House Points Question:   
What decision does Harry make regarding his parentage to the rest of the school? Ummm... how can I put that better? What does he decide? To be Harry Potter, son of Severus Snape, or to become someone else as the son of Sev and have Harry go into hiding? (15 points) 


	14. Thoughts, Decisions, Start of Term

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**Author's Note:** From now on, I will answer reviews in a floating chapter. This chapter will always be the last one, and will move every time I update. That way I can answer everyone, like I wish to, and still keep those who don't like my replies in the way happy. Other information will also be on that page, tho I don't plan on needing to tell you anything. But should I need to inform you of time away from home or something, it will be in this last chapter. Thank you. And thanks to all reviewers. Your replies follow this chapter. Let me know how you like it this way. If too many don't want it this way, then I'll change it back. 

House Points question winners are: **candledot, Tracey Claybon, Deathevn, Felis, hermionegreen, Anna L. Black, Vikki, Allison Lightning, SlytherinHeadGirl, Butler, fullsailnate, Savage Damsel, Shadow Adams, blun-but-honest, Kim13, Badassgothicgirl, fairygirl131129, ResQgal! **Way to go, guys! We got at least three right answers per house! 

House Points stand as thus: 

**Gryffindor: 165**   
Slytherin: 150   
Hufflepuff: 75   
Ravenclaw: 90 

Gryffindor is in the lead! Come on Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws! I know you can do it! 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Fourteen: Thoughts, Decisions and Start of Term 

Severus sat in his four poster bed, staring at the wall across from him as he thought over the night's conversation. What Harry had told him just didn't reconcile with all that he had believed. His son had told him that his life was not full of pampering, nor was he treated even remotely wonderful. In fact, he was treated worse than many house-elves he had known of. With the exception of those like Lucius Malfoy and Bartemius Crouch. He had been forced to do labor at his relatives, which in itself wasn't so unusual for Muggles. The fact that he had to do almost all of it himself, and from such an early age, was. He was furious with Albus for leaving Harry there. He was furious at himself for not noticing. He was even furious with Minerva, Weasley and Granger. As Harry's Head of House and two best friends, those three should have seen the signs. But they hadn't. He hated those Muggles with a passion he didn't know he possessed, and Severus knew he was never going to let the boy return there. Harry had told him many things that night. 

And yet, Severus knew that Harry hadn't told him everything. Not even half of most things. 

_'Why did he get such a queer look on his face when he got to his sorting?' _he wondered. 

_'And he almost broke down laughing when he told me of Hagrid showing up to get him. I wonder why. Of course, there was humor in him setting the Malfoy's elf free. After all, the elf did try to save his life. And yet he neglected to tell me how he set Black free. He said he was part of it, had done so, but not how.'_

Severus also knew that much of what Harry didn't tell him had to do with his life outside of school. For the boy to jump at the chance to go live with the mangy mutt, then he must have serious issues with the Muggles. It's a wonder he didn't turn out like the Dark Lord. There was something nagging at him about this. Something that didn't seem right. It was almost as if Harry... trusted him or something. He knew that his son didn't hate him, but there was more. Like he was so starved for affection that he would grasp at any chance to have it. As evidenced again my his wanting to go to the mutt's home. But that seemed like just the tip of the iceberg. 

He, Severus, knew what it was like to have a lonely childhood. To feel unwanted. Hell, to _be_ unwanted. His parents had been much like young Draco's father, Lucius. Strict, unyielding, and above all, power hungry. And proud. Proud to be Pureblood. Never associating with anyone not of pureblood status. Nothing Severus had done was good enough for his parents. His grades at school were only tolerated because he was in the tope five of his year, along with Lily Evans, who was first, and James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. He didn't have the correct friends, until another boy a few years ahead of him introduced him to Malfoy. Malfoy was already a Death Eater, as were the elder Snapes. So, Severus had become reclusive, a loner. Barely tolerating the company of others from his house, and outright ignoring the company and companionship of other houses. The only thing he ever did right, in his parents eyes, was the one thing he regretted more than anything. Taking the Dark Mark. 

_'That was the height of stupidity.'_ he thought. Then he pushed those thoughts aside and returned his troubled mind to his son. 

There was so much more he wanted to know about Harry. So much more he needed to find out. He knew Harry was an anomaly with his flying, as his mother wasn't that good at it, and Severus never really tried, either. But Harry was superb. He watched him often, more because he couldn't help it than from actually caring. Until now. Before, watching Harry had been like watching a well choreographed dance. He was flawlessly beautiful in the air. And now Severus Snape, loner of Slytherin House, could claim pride in his offspring. Which brought up another point. 

What were they to do about Harry's parentage? Albus had called him up to his office earlier that day to inquire that very same thing. He had told Severus to talk to Harry tonight, while they were getting to know each other, and find out what Harry thought of it all. There was no way to change his appearance back, of course, with James being dead. So Harry had three options. One, he could admit to the rest of the wizarding world what they themselves had learned this summer. Two, he could send himself off into hiding and return to school as a transfer student, and Severus' son. Three, he could go into hiding and not acknowledge his ancestry. The third option, to Severus, was out. There was no way he would allow it. The only place that Harry would be truly safe was back at his aunt and uncle's, and that wouldn't happen. Not even if Voldemort himself told him that Harry would be safest there. With his blessing. 

_'No,'_ he thought, _'I am not about to lose the son I have just found. Besides, that would hinder his training. And he will need that more than ever with Voldemort after him.'_

So options one and two were the only viable ones. But still, the choice was up to the boy sleeping on the sofa. His sofa. His son. Finally, he attempted to find bliss in the land of dreams, but after struggling for what felt like hours, he sighed in defeat. He pulled his dressing gown over his pajamas and went to sit in the armchair that Harry had sat in earlier and watched his son sleep. He wouldn't sleep at all, he knew, until he had Harry's answer. It was distressing how much he was scared of what the boy could do to him with one little phrase. So he watched his son until the sun came up. Watched him until he finally stirred and opened his brilliant green eyes, his face a picture of confusion. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry woke up confused and disoriented. The bed he was sleeping on didn't feel like his normal bed in the Tower. It was comfortable, but it wasn't familiar. With a mental shrug he stretched, his arms above his head encountering the arm of the sofa that Sal was sleeping on. Then the nights events came rushing back and he groaned. 

_'I can't believe I told him everything. Well, maybe not everything, but enough.'_

Suddenly he felt that he wasn't alone. Like someone was watching him. He fumbled on the coffee table for his glasses and slipped them on before looking up. Sure enough, his gaze met his father's. 

_'He looks like hell. Like he hasn't slept all night.'_

The man he was looking at had shadows under his eyes and he looked tired. He was slouched in his chair, his eyes glassy from lack of sleep. But he was alert. Harry could tell that much. 

_'It's now or never.' _Severus thought. 

"Why don't you get ready. The house-elves brought you a change of clothes, and when you're done breakfast should be ready." 

Harry nodded and made his way into the bathroom to shower and change. When he emerged fifteen minutes later, breakfast was indeed set out on the table in front of the fire. He settled on the sofa again and began to eat, somehow starved after the night before. He and his father ate in silence, and soon both were done. They sat for a few hours, reading or, in Harry's case, chatting with Hermione and Ron via their books. 

At about eleven o'clock, Severus cleared his throat and glanced at Harry, who gave him a questioning look. 

"Harry, I have a few questions for you. The first being, how did you get so good at potions? Last year you wouldn't have even known what half the ingredients were in that potion you brewed, and now you can do a complicated potion like it was a pot of tea. How?" 

Harry grinned slightly. 

"That was easy, sir. After I read a couple of potions books, and finally understood it, the rest just became simpler. It was understanding the how and why of each ingredient that was the answer. How do they interact, and why do certain ones react to others the way they do? I got a book that explained all that in relatively simple terms, and it eventually clicked. Now that I know, I can do it. Before I just didn't get it. Besides," Harry shrugged and smiled wider, "it's in the blood." 

Severus smirked at the last part, but was inordinately pleased. 

"I see. Now, I need to ask something that is very important. Professor Dumbledore told me to ask you what you wanted to do. How you wanted to go about things with the new term approaching. There are a few ways we could do things, but I need to know what you wish to do." 

"What do you mean, a few ways?" 

"First off, you could be you, and let everyone know that we are related. The second is, you could send Harry Potter into hiding and return to school as a transfer student and my son. Or you go into hiding with no-one the wiser. But it is up to you to decide." 

Harry nodded his understanding. He had been thinking about this a lot, and curse his Gryffindor bravery for not taking the easy way out. In fact, he had gone through much of what he was about to say with Hermione and Ron earlier that day. Ron, of course, was dead set against it, but Hermione had straightened him out quickly enough. He spoke slowly as he answered, reasoning everything out once again. 

"The easiest thing would be to hide out. But how will I train? No, I can't do that. I could do the second easily enough, but that would mean resorting and I don't want to deal with the hat again." Snape arched an eyebrow at this, but didn't interrupt. "The wizarding world needs to know that I'm alive and not scared of old Voldie, and I can't lie to everyone like that. Besides, Voldie will figure it out soon enough anyway. He's not stupid. Just a bastard. No." He looked his father straight in the eye. "For the first time, I know exactly who I am." 

"And who is that?" 

"I'm Harry Potter. Son of Lily Potter and Severus Snape." 

Severus didn't understand the jumble of emotions that went through him as Harry said that, but he didn't have to. The main ones, the strongest ones, were easy to identify. Pride and happiness. Pride in this young man who was about to face one of the toughest things he'd ever have to deal with. Gryffindor House finding out their star seeker and resident celebrity was the son of the Slytherin Head of House. And happiness that his son didn't reject him outright, nor chose to hide the relationship under the mask of being a different person. 

"But how are we going to tell everyone, sir? Or should we just let them figure it out on their own? I won't lie to them about it, but I'm not going to stand up at the Welcoming Feast and announce it." Harry cocked his head slightly. "Yes, I think I'll just let them figure it out. Those who care to know the truth can ask. Those who don't, well. They're probably the ones who believed I was insane last year, anyway, and so don't count." 

Severus nodded, his thoughts mirroring Harry's. 

"Let's go up to the Great Hall now. Lunch is about to be served, and I'm sure the werewolf and Miss Granger are waiting for you." 

Harry nodded and retrieved Sal, who had found out that it was rather warm on the stones in front of the lit fireplace, and had curled up there. Once the snake was firmly ensconced about his waist, Harry, Sal, and Severus left the dungeons heading for the upper levels of the castle. In the Entrance Hall they found Hermione waiting for them, and she immediately pulled Harry along into the Great Hall, an envelope in her hands. 

"Harry, this came for you at breakfast, but since you weren't here I took it and sent the owl off." She pressed the envelope into his hand and settled down next to the Transfigurations Professor. Harry sat next to her and ripped the letter open. As he unfolded the parchment, a bewildered look came over his face. The letter was addressed to Mr. Snape. 

_Mr. Snape,_   
_I met you a short while ago in Diagon Alley. I assume that you'll be a Slytherin._   
_That is, if you're going to come to Hogwarts. Are you a transfer student? What_   
_year are you going into? I hope you're in my year, and that we can be friends. I_   
_know that we got started off wrong, but I'm hoping you'll overlook that bit. I'm_   
_willing to forgive you for saying what you did about my father, as the Mudblood_   
_probably told you stories that aren't true. Hopefully you'll listen to my side before_   
_you jump to conclusions._

_Sincerely,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

Harry quickly re-read the letter to make sure he wasn't hallucinating then burst into laughter. He was laughing so hard that tears were rolling down his face, and Hermione was looking at him rather oddly. As were most of the others at the table. Shaking with laughter he merely handed the letter to Hermione and let her read. Soon he was joined by her laughter, and apparently they made an odd sight, because many teachers looks indicated that they clearly thought that both students had finally gone crazy. 

Remus Lupin eventually asked the question. 

"Harry, Hermione. What, may I ask, is so amusing?" 

Hermione looked at Harry, who gestured for her to give the letter to Remus. After he finished reading it, he was chuckling as he passed it on to Snape. Who arched an eyebrow, valiantly restraining the urge to laugh as well. 

Harry finally recovered enough to gasp out, "Wait until he finds out who I really am." 

At that, Hermione and Remus both gave gales of fresh laughter, causing Harry to join in again. Meanwhile, Snape had passed the letter on to Dumbledore, who chuckled and twinkled and gave it to McGonagall, who looked sternly disapproving except for the smile that was trying to creep onto her face. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The rest of the week passed quickly for those at Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry had spent part of each day talking to Ron, who also found Malfoy's letter funny. He planned to be in the Great Hall before Malfoy so he could see the look on the git's face as he realized that Mr. Snape was actually Harry Potter, his hated arch rival. Harry and Severus talked about a great many things, although Harry still did not tell him anymore about Sirius' escape, his sorting, or when Hagrid had come to get him. Harry had given his father the fourth book and set it so that Severus' initials were in the other three books. He had done so after a particularly horrifying vision of Voldemort had sent him into severe pain from the curses he cast. He would need to be able to reach his father for some potion, or possibly just comfort, when they happened again. Which they will. He was sure of it. 

Finally September First arrived, and Harry and Hermione were waiting anxiously for the carriages to arrive. They had been told by McGonagall that they had to wait at Gryffindor table, so they sat and quietly talked about what the reactions of the other students could be. Hagrid had arrived the night before along with the rest of the missing teachers. Firenze had been with Hagrid, out trying to talk to other Centaurs. But Hagrid had only told Harry that he didn't care who his father was. He was still Harry. Just Harry. And that was all he needed to be. 

As the sounds of the first students arriving reached them, they stopped talking and watched the huge oak doors, waiting to see who would come through and what they would say. Ron was among the first to arrive, followed by Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Ginny and Luna were talking about their summers and Neville was walking a bit more confidently after last term. Ron reached the two first and grinned. 

"Harry mate! 'Mione! Good to see you! Blimey Harry, you _do_ look just like him! I can't wait for Malfoy to show up! He was looking for you all over the train. I heard him talking to his goons about meeting Mr. Snape again, and he was trying to get to you before the rest of Gryffindor. It was the funniest thing I'd ever seen! I was bursting to tell him, but I figured you wouldn't like it if he already knew by the time he got here. He noticed that you, Harry Potter, and 'Mione were missing, too, and thought that You-Know-Who finally got you. Anyway-" 

"Ron! Sit down and wait a minute! I want to see him when he gets here, and you'll ruin it if your standing in the way!" Harry said. 

Just then, Malfoy and his two goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle entered, the blond Slytherin looking everywhere for Harry. His eyes fell on Hermione first and he sneered, then noticed Harry. The silver eyes widened, but no recognition flashed across his features. He sauntered over to where the trio and Ginny and Neville were and he smirked. 

"Sitting with the Weasel and Mudblood, Snape? I thought you're father would have taught you better than that. Just wait till Potty shows up, if the Dark Lord hasn't killed him yet. Then they won't want to talk to you." 

Harry smirked, a frightening imitation of his father. 

"Hello Malfoy. I have to say, I loved your letter. But you got the name wrong. I'm not Mr. Snape, I'm Mr. Potter. Next time, get it right." With that, Harry turned back to his two closest friends, but not before he saw the dawning look of understanding, horror and rage cross his year-mate's face. With the patented Malfoy Glare, which wasn't as good as the Snape Glare, but better than most, Malfoy, hatred written in every line of his being, stormed off to the Slytherin table, no doubt to plot the demise of The-Boy-Who-Lived with more energy than ever. 

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! I need to know! Please? Review!! 

House Points question: 

How will Voldie inform Harry that he knows about Harry and Sev? (15 points) Don't forget to add your house to your answer! 


	15. Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**Author's Note: **I apologize for this taking as long as it has. First, I was simply really busy. Then, for some reason, my mind was attacked and all thoughts I had about this chapter were tossed out of my head. I couldn't find them anywhere, so I'm not sure that this chapter will be what it would have been, but I'm trying here. And I was seriously stumped after that happened. I had notes, but I lost my notebook. *sheepish smile* I lose everything if it's not surgically attached. You all give me great encouragement. Thank you. As always, replies to reviews follow in the next chapter. 

Last chapter's House Points winners are: **Kim13, Felis, Anna L. Black, ResQgal, Vikki, NotQuiteFamous, Yasei Raiden, Zaithat, Harry's Muggle Sister, SlytherinHeadGirl, The angelic vampire, fullsailnate, **and **katty719! **Well done, all of you! I need houses from three people, two from last chapter. TraceyClaybon, and Deathevn. And from this chapter, Harry's Muggle Sister. 

House Points stand thus: 

Gryffindor: 195   
**Slytherin: 200**   
Hufflepuff: 90   
Ravenclaw: 180 

Hufflepuff! You need to catch up! I have faith in you! 

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Fifteen: Truth 

Harry sat through the sorting without paying any attention. He didn't hear the hat's song, or the new warning in it. He didn't notice the first years who went to the various houses. He didn't even notice the food had appeared until Ron nudged him in the side. He was thinking about his father, and Voldemort. He wondered why, after that last call to Severus at Mrs. Figg's house, Voldemort never called him again. There was something decidedly odd in that. And he hadn't had any visions of Voldemort, or dreams induced by the snake-like man. In fact, his summer had been relatively peaceful, with few noted exceptions. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus Snape, feared Potions Master of Hogwarts, was likewise not paying attention to the sorting. His mind was on a certain conversation he had had with his son. He wondered if it was simply an imagination that he thought he lost telling him that Harry had called the most feared Dark Wizard ever Voldie. 

_'What could possibly possess the boy to call the Dark Lord Voldie?'_ he wondered. _'Damn Gryffindor instincts.'_

He ate along with everyone else, but finished quicker than most. He stood and made his way down the far side of the Great Hall, stopping behind Harry, who was mechanically scooping food into his mouth, not even seeming to realize he was eating. 

"Mr. Potter," came the silky voice from behind Harry, "I would like to see you in my office when you have finished. Understood?" 

Harry nodded and murmured, "I've finished, Sir." 

Standing, Harry turned and walked towards the doors with his father, his head cocked as he listened to the older wizard talking to him. It was apparent to many that the two were closely related, but for the ones who got over their shock at seeing first their hated Potions Professor speaking amicably with a student, and second that he could possibly attract someone long enough to sire a child, they were stumped on who that student was. Many at the Gryffindor table knew, but even some of those, the ones farthest from the trio, didn't. The only others who knew were the Slytherins. The rest of the school wil, no doubt, know more withing half an hour of the departure of the two. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Instead of going to Severus' office, they went to his quarters. Harry nervously sat down across from his father and waited for him to speak. 

"Harry, you needn't have come right away. I merely had a question that I needed cleared up. What did you call the Dark Lord? Before, I mean. When we discussed what were going to do." 

Harry smirked at that. He had been wondering why he wasn't asked about that right away. Instead it took nearly a week for the man to get around the nickname Harry had given his nemesis. 

"Voldie, Sir." 

Severus spluttered as he realized that it wasn't his unused imagination. 

"And why, Harry, would you gift the Dark Lord with a nickname?" 

"Well... It's like calling Hermione 'Mione. I figure that after all he and I have been through together that I know him well enough. I mean, I've practically known him since I was one." At this Harry gave Severus a diarming grin. "Besides, Voldie is shorter than Voldemort" his father shuddered here, "And nearly as infuriating to him as when I call him Tom." 

"I see. And why in Merlin's name would do something so stupid as to infuriate the most POWERFUL DARK LORD EVER???" 

"Err. Because it's my only defense sometimes, sir." 

Severus had pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, but them away quickly when he heard his son's softly spoken, nearly whispered answer. 

"What do you mean?" 

"In my dreams, sir. The ones he starts. I can't do anything to him, but he can hurt me. I've found that if I taunt him, he loses control, and therefore loses control over my dream, and I can escape." 

"I see. Perhaps you'd better go off to your dorms now." 

"Yes Sir. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight, Harry." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry and Hermione were both looking forward to their first class of the day. N.E.W.T. level Potions. Ron was simply ecstatic that he didn't have to take two more years with Snape. 

"He might be your father, Harry, but I still don't envy you having to sit through his classes for the rest of your time here." he had said. 

Harry just grinned as he and Hermione split from Ron to head for the dungeons. As usual, Malfoy had to ruin Harry's day first thing in the morning. 

"Potty and the Mudblood. Wasn't Weasel good enough?" 

Harry ignored him, determined not to upset his father the first day of classes. But Malfoy didn't let him. 

"I didn't see you on the train, Potter. Didn't your daddy think it was safe enough? I heard he's displeased the Dark Lord and is going to get back in his good graces by bringing you to him." Thankfully, Malfoy was talking low enough that only Harry and Hermione could hear him. The rest of the class, consisting of a few more Slytherins (no Crabbe and Goyle, thankfully), all of the sixth year Ravenclaws, and two Hufflepuffs, were watching, but none could understand a word that was said. 

"Shut up about my father, Ferret!" Harry hissed venemously. 

Severus had come in just as Malfoy was being his usual nasty self and heard everything, as the three were closest to the door. 

"Your father's a disgrace to the wizarding world!" 

"Maybe to you, _Malfoy_, but not to me." 

Malfoy sneered at this. "Trust a little _Gryffindor_ not to know better. The Dark Lord will take over, Potter. Then where will you and your father be?" 

Harry snickered. "What? Without his little lapdogs? Of course, if he did, I don't suppose it would matter to me anymore, because I'd have to be dead for that to happen." Which was truer than anything had ever said, because, according to the porphecy, he would be dead if Voldemort reigned supreme. 

"Don't worry, Potter. You will be." Malfoy gloated. 

"Really?" Harry asked, one eyebrow arched innocently. "I suppose..." he continued in a thoughtful tone. "I mean, we all die eventually, right? But at least I'll have my father around for it. Do you?" With that final dig, Harry sat down and opened his Potions text and studied the first potion in it. Veritaserum. 

Snape, who had been amused, bemused, and finally stunned by both Harry and Draco, stormed the rest of the way in and snapped out. 

"Malfoy! Potter! Ten points from each of you for your little... display. And a week's detention. See me after class." 

And so, Potions went on much as it had from day one. The only difference being that Snape had taken points from first, his own house, and second, from Draco Malfoy, pride of Slytherin. This amused Harry to no end, and he felt the loss of points and detention were well worth it. Especially when Malfoy's face had turned that wonderful shade of red that meant he was furious after Harry's jab about his father. Harry knew Malfoy would try to take revenge, but he didn't care much. 

_'Really. The slimy git should have learned in Diagon Alley.'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Two days later, and two 'detentions' later, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered their first Defence Against the Dark Arts class of the year. As they looked around at the other students, all three groaned inwardly. 

_'I hate N.E.W.T. classes! Why do they have to put us all together? Now I'll probably have Malfoy in every class.' _ Harry thought. 

That was true enough, as the N.E.W.T. level courses were rather difficult to enter. As there were only a handful of students per year who managed to make certain classes, all of the houses were combined in these classes. So the Gryffindors would have to settle on dealing with the Sytherins in almost all of their classes. It was rumored, though Harry couldn't confirm this yet, that Charms was still split up like it used to be, as every sixth year had managed to pass that O.W.L. 

Harry wasn't surprised to see all of the sixth years from the D.A. in the N.E.W.T. level defence class. They had worked hard last year, and he was very proud of Neville Longbottom and the others, but particularly of Neville. He had shown a brilliant resolve to do the best he could in the D.A., and as a result had managed to pass his Defence O.W.L. with an Exceeds Expectations mark. That alone made having Malfoy and his friends in the class bearable. 

As Professor Lupin was instructing them on a few curses and their counter-curses, Harry's scar began to hurt. First, it was just a mild stinging, but it quickly gathered strength and blew into an all out rage of pain. Harry couldn't stop the cry that burst from his lips as he clapped a hand over his forehead. Hermione and Ron had both seen, in the split second before Harry's hand covered it, that his scar was an ugly red, pulsing against his skin. Then he fell off his chair, writhing on the floor as the class gathered round him. Professor Lupin's voice was the last he heard. 

"Hermione, go and get Professor Snape. Ron, the Headmaster." 

Harry didn't hear the footsteps as his two best friends raced from the room, or the whispering of the class around him. He had already fallen into a void. 

~*Vision*~ 

Harry was in blackness so dark it felt like it was closing in on him, cutting of his air supply. He gasped for breath, even if it was psychological, and tried to find a way out. But then, then there was light. Light like from two lanterns, red and distinctly evil. Eyes. Voldemort's eyes. Trying to regain control of his emotions, fear, pain, Harry stood to meet his nemesis. 

"Harry Potter. Or should I call you a Snape, now? After all, you are not a real Potter, are you." 

"What do you want now, Tom?" 

"Don't call me that!" he hissed. 

"_What do you want?_" Harry bit out. 

"Merely to show you somthing. Something that might interest you." 

Then, off to Harry's right, a faint light started to glow. Almost like a spotlight in a Muggle play. And something was in that light. Harry moved closer as the light got brighter and then.. he gasped. Then he could see what it was. It was his father. The lifeless body of Severus Snape, revolving slowly as if it were on a rotisserie over an open flame. There were cuts all over the body, blood pooled beneath. The Dark Mark on his left forearm visible and burning black against the pale, bloodless skin. As Harry tried to help him, the body kept getting farther and farther away from him. Harry whirled and faced Voldemort, rage reflecting like flames from his green eyes. 

"I don't think so, Voldie." 

"_DO NOT CALL ME THAT!!!_" 

"Oh? Then what should I call you, Tom?" 

"First, you will call me Master. Then, Harry Potter, you will call me father. As you do with the traitor. But he will die. And you will love me for it." 

"I don't think so, Tom. You cannot have him. Come for me, but if you touch my friends or family, you will pay a thousand times over. You have never felt the pain that you will feel if you do. This I vow to you." 

"Harry Harry Harry. Haven't you learned yet? You cannot hurt me. But I... yesss. I can hurt you. _Crucio!_" 

And fell, writhing and screaming to bottom of the void into which Voldemort had pulled him. He knew it was useless, but he struggled to try to fight off the curse. And when it was finally lifted, Harry had one clear thought before Voldemort left his mind. 

_'I will learn how to punish him here, in this dreamscape.'_

~*End Vision*~ 

Harry opened his eyes, cloudy with pain, and stared wildly around. He whispered a broken word before falling unconscious. 

Only two heard that word. 

"Father." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus Snape was teaching his class of fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey were sitting together, wroking on their potion when the door flew open and slammed against the wall. Snape, as well as his whole class, looked up and Snape glared when he saw the intruder. 

"Miss Granger, may I inquire as to _why_ you felt the need to disrupt my class when you should be in one of your own?" 

Hermione, panting and out of breath from her run down to the dungeons, gasped out. 

"Professor... you have.. to come. Some... thing's happened..." Then she spun on her heel and rushed back up to Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Snape on her heels. On their way, she filled him in on what she knew, that Harry was having a vision, and that it was worse than the others. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was sitting in his office answering correspondence from Order members as well as the Ministry, parents of students, and many others that all decided to owl him on the same day, when he heard frantic shouting from outside of the gargoyle. He made his way through the door and down the stairs. The gargoyle sprung aside as he approached, and a blur of red ran through the opening and right into his chest, knocking both to the floor. 

"Mr. Weasley. Could you please get off of me?" Albus asked, amusement in his voice. 

"Professor! Sorry sir! But... you have to come! Harry's... well. There's something wrong with Harry!" 

Both stood and Albus followed the red-head at a surprisingly fast clip for a man his age. They arrived at the Defence classroom just as Hermione and Snape did, and the four entered to find Remus Lupin kneeling on the floor by the prone body of Harry Potter, blood seeping from his scar to drip down his face and onto the stone floor. The rest of the class had circled around them, many whispering to their neighbor about what could have happened, or if Harry truly was insane. 

With a muttered "_Mobilicorpus!_" from Snape, he, with Harry's body floating along in front of him, as well as Remus, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore trudged down to the dungeons. They knew full well that Madam Pomphrey was not the person Harry needed to wake up to. Severus had all the potions he would need for the boy, and it was quieter, more peaceful in his quarters. There would not be any inquisitive students attempting to see him and find out what really happened. Only friends, family, and professors. 

**A/N: **What do you think? Review, please. 

House Points Question: 

Who arrives at Hogwarts to give Harry one final warning/message? (20 Points) 

And the next chapter, mainly because I couldn't seem to fit it in here, and for Yasei Raiden, will contain mostly reactions of others. 


	16. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the recognizable elements of the Potterverse. Hell, I don't even own the story I'm writing, as it belongs to the challenge that Severitus issued. Any new characters that I may add are mine. And the plot, if one ever becomes evident. And that's it. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and co. 

**Author's Note:** Again, sorry about the time you had to wait for this. I had most of it written days ago, but I've worked every day for the past six days, and I still have tomorrow to go before I get a day off. My own fault, of course, because I took two people's shifts. But still, with that, I was way too tired to try to post. I've finally got it done, tho, and I hope you enjoy it.   
House Points winners are: **Yasei Raiden, **and **fullsailnate!** Congrats, you two! Keep answering, everybody! Thank you all so much. 

House Points stand: 

Gryffindor: 195   
Slytherin: 200   
Hufflepuff: 90   
**Ravenclaw: 235**

_'these'_ are thoughts   
_**this**_ is parseltongue   
*~*~*~*~*~*~ is a new perspective or scene 

Chapter Sixteen: Reactions 

Harry lay on the sofa in his father's rooms, feigning sleep. It had been three hours since his vision, but he was told in no uncertain terms that he would not be returning to classes that day. Hermione promised to get his work for him, at which point Ron groaned loudly. He quieted swiftly enough, though, when Severus glared at him. Harry had once commented to Ron and Hermione that his father should patent that look. 

Now he lay there, his eyes shut as he went over the last few days in his mind. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom had cornered Ron and Harry in their dorm room their first night back at the castle and demanded to know why Harry looked like Snape now. After much procrastination, Harry, with some help from Ron, filled his year-mates in on what had been going on in his life. Surprisingly, they didn't seem to mind overly much. But then, they had known Harry for five years already, and knew that he was nothing like his father. 

The next morning, the whole of Gryffindor Tower had been informed of Harry's relation to Severus Snape, and not one of them passed judgment on him because of it. This made the next few days much more bearable. While it had been Harry's decision to not announce anything, it was still quite disconcerting to have everyone staring at you. One would think that Harry Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived, would be used to it by now. The gasps as his name was mentioned or his face recognized... the flick of the eyes upwards to see the famous scar. But no, he wasn't. He didn't want it, and he didn't like it. He realized, too late, that keeping the truth from the rest of the student body had only caused more attention to be sent his way. And now, when news of the vision in Defense got around... 

Harry groaned. He couldn't bear the thought of it. He covered his face with one hand, absently noting that Sal wasn't around. But someone was. He heard movement to his left, towards the the doorway that was behind him. He knew without looking that his father was watching him now. But he didn't want to talk. Not now. He told them what the vision was about. There was no reason for anyone to be in his private thoughts anymore. Except Voldemort. But even he was leaving the boy alone. 

His mind wandered back to the reactions he had received once news of him having a father, alive and well, got around the school. The Hufflepuffs, for the most part, treated Harry the same way they had always done. The Ravenclaws... now that was another matter. Some were disgusted with him, and others seemed to be analyzing the situation. And yet others acted like the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Normal. Slytherin, of course, had never been nice to Harry. Had never liked him. Now they taunted and teased him for having a 'traitor' father. A man who couldn't keep his loyalties in any one place for very long, and would probably regret his decision for accepting Harry and turn him away. But they didn't matter. It would have been different had he let the Sorting Hat place him there, but he didn't. 

He snorted at the thought. If it weren't for Malfoy, and Hagrid telling him that Slytherin turned out more Dark Wizards than the other three houses combined, then he may have just let it. But he didn't, and now he was the son of the rival's Head of House. How bittersweet irony can be. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Severus raised a brow as he watched his son. 

"Would you mind letting me know what's so funny, Mr. Potter?" 

Harry's eyes slowly opened and his grinned engagingly at his father. 

"Not at all, sir. I was merely thinking how ironic it is that my father is the Head of House of my house's rival, and that, had it not been for circumstances, would have also been my Head of House?" 

Severus blinked and tried to work that out. It took him a moment, but when he grasped the idea he stared at Harry in shock. 

"Pardon?" 

Harry had flipped onto his side and was watching his father's face as it went from confused, to bemused, to outright shocked. 

"Haven't you ever wondered why my sorting took so long? The longest sorting in the six years I've been here, I understand." 

"I briefly considered the hat tossing you out in your first year, but shrugged it aside. Are you telling me that you could have been one of mine?" 

"Yes sir. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first. Told me that I could be great, and Slytherin would help me on my way to greatness. But I just kept telling it 'Anywhere but Slytherin' and it listened. So instead, I went to Gryffindor. I asked Professor Dumbledore about it in my second year, when I pulled Gryffindor's sword from the hat down in the Chamber. I asked him if that made me more like Tom, and he told me it's the choices we make that tell us who we are, or something like that. He told me only a true Gryffindor could have pulled _that_ from the Hat, so I dropped it." 

"You pulled _Gryffindor's_ sword from the Hat?" Severus asked, completely floored, now. 

Harry gave him a curious look. 

"Yes. Didn't I tell you that already?" 

"No. You told me that you pulled _a_ sword from the Hat. Not _that_ sword." He began mumbling to himself, and Harry only caught words like "...need to... up in the... book." 

Severus was thinking hard about this. This fact could change many things. If Harry could pull Gryffindor's sword out of Gryffindor's Hat, then there was more to the boy than many expected or even understood. He had no doubt in his mind that Albus, the wise old fool, knew exactly what he was doing concealing that particular fact from everyone. It could cause a riot, at least in the Death Eater ranks. Voldemort would step up his attempts on Harry's life, and even Harry Potter probably wouldn't live through it. 

That was when he heard Harry muttering to himself. He heard the words "The Prophecy" and instinctively knew that he was referring to the one about he and the Dark Lord. And he knew that when Harry was ready, he would tell him. If he ever was. 

Suddenly, Harry's piercing green eyes locked on Severus' own black ones. 

"I want to give you something, sir. After... well, after the last incident, I feel that it would be better if there was a way that Hermione, Ron or myself could get in touch with you if anything happened." While he had been speaking, Harry had been rummaging around in the bag on the floor, his schoolbag. He pulled out the fourth book that he had been given by Hermione, the one Severus had been reading when the 'Terrible Trio' were having their discussion. 

Severus took the proffered book with a feeling of slight awe. Awe that this boy, this sixteen year old young man, held the capacity to trust, to forgive like this. People with souls like Harry's were very few, and very very far between. 

"I will keep it with me always. If you ever have need of me for anything, do not hesitate to use your book to let me know." 

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. With an intricate movement that Hermione had taught him, along with the incantation to add someone to their books, Harry murmured, "_Suscipio ab stilus, Severus Snape!_". 

The book glowed golden, then shifted to a green and silver glow that dimmed until it was gone. When Severus opened the book, he found himself looking at four pairs of initials. 

HP ~ HG ~ RW ~ SS 

He was now able to be in constant contact with his son. He looked over at Harry again, his face a blank, emotionless mask. He nodded and snapped the book shut, slipping it into one of the many pockets of his robe. 

Harry explained the intricacies of the book to his father. How the emblem on the cover would glow if there was a message being written, and how the glow would change if the message had been waiting any amount of time. Also that if you were carrying the book on you, but couldn't see it, that the glow would warm you and alert you to it. How to write and send private messages. Afterwards, Harry slumped back on the sofa, exhausted. Not from talking, but from the vision he had suffered earlier. The chat with Voldemort. His last conscious thought was, _'How am I going to learn to hurt him? I will do it. No matter what. Maybe Father will help. When did I start calling him Father, even in my mind?'_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall, noticing Potter's absence. 

_'Must have hit his head when he fell.'_ he thought, smirking at the Gryffindor table. He saw that the Mudblood was reading, again, and the Weasel was writing furiously. 

He thought back to what happened in Defense, and even though he hated Potter, he knew without a doubt that his link to the Dark Lord, the scar, was the reason for his 'fit'. The scar that had been bleeding. The rasped word, 'Father' that Potter had said before he lost consciousness. 

And he knew that he would never, ever bow to anyone. He wouldn't be like his father. He wouldn't lick the boots of that monster. No. He would take over for Voldemort. He would _become_ Voldemort. He would never bow to him. A Malfoy, after all, was above that. He didn't know what possessed his father to do such a thing, but he could only think that perhaps it was power that turned the elder Malfoy into an ass kisser. 

Unlike popular opinion, he did think for himself. He merely did what his cunning and devious mind told him would be in his best interest. At this particular moment, his best interest seemed to coincide with his father's demands. He would become the next Dark Lord, then Potter would be bowing to him. Along with the rest of Voldemort's lackeys. 

He heard a rustling coming from the Entrance Hall, and could have sworn that he saw the tail of a large, black snake slither down towards the dungeons. But he shook off the thought as he made his way to the Slytherin table. Whatever it was, it couldn't possibly have been a snake. The didn't just enter Hogwarts for no reason, and without being brought in. 

Little did the blond Slytherin know. Nagini has come to Hogwarts. 

**A/N: **So, what do you think? I hope you liked. Review and let me know, please!   
Latin: suscipio - accept. ab - in. stilus - writing. 

House Points Question:   
  



	17. Magical Bonds

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned HP or any others of the Potterverse. That right goes to JKR and whoever else is on the long list of copyright owners. This is fanfiction, and as such, in non-profitable. Damn. Wish I owned Sev, and Sirius, and a few others, but alas. I can only own them in my dreams. Sucks for me.****

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this took as long as it did. I had some serious writer's block, and only finally got over it. And now, FFN doesn't want to let me upload. Damn it. Of course, I can't actually do _anything_ on FFN right now, so... *shrugs* Forgive me for taking so long, still. And thanks for reading. 

_'these'_ are thoughts.   
_**this**_ is parseltongue.   
*~*~*~*~* is a new perspective or scene. 

Chapter Seventeen: Magical Bonds 

Nagini, a large, diamond patterned green snake, who's Master was Lord Voldemort, slithered her way through the Entrance Hall and down the stairs to the dungeons. She knew where she was going. Her Master had told her exactly. She heard somebody ahead and stayed to the shadows. Shadows were rampant in the dungeons, dark, dank place that they were. It was easy for her to hide herself as she moved ever closer to where she was supposed to be. But then she noticed, as she got closer, that she could understand the ones talking. Yes, she could understand humans, but not like this. Whoever was talking was either a Speaker, or a serpent. Or both. She crept slowly around the last bend in the corridor, happy to find that one of the ones who were speaking was the one she was intended to speak with. The Young Speaker, Harry Potter. 

He didn't look as she remembered him to, but her Master had told her that he'd changed. That he would look like the traitor. She knew the traitor. And this boy looked very much like him, with only subtle differences. He didn't have the hooked, hawk like nose of the traitor. The traitor had unsettled her at first with his looks. He had looked so much like the predatory bird that always hunted her kind as prey that she might have even feared him, had he not been one of her Master's slaves. 

She made her silent way towards the boy that Speaking in her tongue, and hissed out a greeting... if you could call it that. More like an attention grabber. 

_**Harry Potter.**_

Harry's head whipped around, as did that of Sal and Salazar Slytherin. All three watched the snake approach, Harry warily, Sal with interest, and Salazar with dislike. 

Nagini saw the serpent coiled around the boy's waist and knew exactly who it was. The Guardian. Potter had tapped into the power of the pendant and brought forth the Guardian, Guide, and Protector. Nagini wasn't one to fear many things, but this serpent, she did. She stopped a decent ways away, out of reach of the serpent's fangs should he dare strike. He was one of few of their kind that could harm her. But she meant no harm to his charge. Yet. Her Master had told her no harm could come to the boy until after he had the pendant. Then he would finish off his enemy himself. She was content to leave it at that. Her Master provided her food enough. Any of his slaves that have displeased him enough were sent to her. 

_**Nagini.**_ Harry replied to her. 

_**I have a message from my Master, Harry Potter.**_

_**What does Voldemort want now?**___

_**My Master wishes you to join him. To give him the Power that lies within the Pendant. To control the world with him.**_

_**I have told your Master before, Nagini. I will not join him. I will not relinquish the Pendant to him. I will defeat him.**_ Harry was careful to phrase that last part well, so that Voldemort would not have any inkling as to what the rest of the Prophecy said. That Harry would have to kill him, or be killed. 

_**So be it, Harry Potter. My Master wishes me to tell you that if you do not comply with his wishes, then he will destroy all you hold dear. Consider yourself warned.**_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

By this time, Salazar had heard enough. He disappeared from his portrait and slipped inside Severus' rooms, sidling into another painting. This one of a landscape with wild horses running through it. He detested this painting, but it was the easiest one to get into without having to fight for it, so he used it. 

"Severus! Come quick!" he shouted. 

Severus glided out of one of the doors, the doorway to his personal Potions Lab, to be exact. 

"Yes, Salazar? What can I do for you?" 

"Young Harry is outside-" 

"Why didn't you let him in?" Severus asked, impatient with the man(portrait?) for disturbing him for this. 

"If you'd let me finish!" Salazar growled. "He is outside talking with a snake, one that he called Nagini. She says her Master sent her, and Harry asked what Voldemort wan... Well!" he didn't even get a chance to finish because Severus was already striding out of the room, pushing through the portrait hole. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry watched in horror as his father came barreling out of his room, in a much more undignified manner than he'd ever seen the man. But that wasn't what caused the horror. The entrance that Severus exited from was closer to Nagini than Harry currently was, and the snake took this opportunity to strike at the man who betrayed her Master. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Nagini was delighted at how things were turning out for her. True, she could not harm the boy, but her Master never said she couldn't attack the traitor. So she did. She coiled tightly and thrust her head at him, her fangs sinking deep into the softer tissue of the mans stomach. She clamped her jaws around his waist and clenched, breaking the two ribs that were within her mouth's grasp. Then, she caught a movement from behind the traitor. The Guardian. He was quickly uncoiling down the boy, preparing to strike her in return as the boy screamed for help. She let the man loose, satisfied with her work as she turned and moved as fast as her body would go in the other direction. Her work here was done, and now she needed to return to her Master and report what had happened. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry watched as his father lay on the floor, bleeding profusely from the wounds Nagini inflicted. No one heard his cries for help as the rest of the school was at dinner in the Great Hall still. In fact, it had only started about half an hour before. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Salazar re-enter his portrait and quickly gave the password. After Salazar had opened up, Harry requested for him to join them in Severus' room after they got in. Salazar agreed, and Harry levitated his father into the living area and on through to his bedroom. He settled the man on the four poster and wrapped some bandages that he found around his torso. Then he scrambled for his bookbag, which carried his book. Pulling said book from the bag, he ran to his father's desk, opened an inkwell, dipped in a quill and scribbled furiously. 

**H. R. Get Dumbledore and Pomfrey down to Snape's rooms. He's hurt. HURRY!**

Without waiting for a response, for he knew that Hermione, at least, always carried her book in her robes, he hurried back to his father's side. 

"How can I help, Sir?" He directed the question to his father, the pale man lying on the bed next to where he sat, but Salazar knew it was meant for him as well. 

"He has several potions, all antidotes to poisons. There are seven vials currently filled with the antidotes to various snake poisons, but they cannot all be mixed together or you will make him worse. Go to his lab and bring every one of them you can find and see if he can tell you which is the correct one." 

Harry nodded and disappeared into the Potions Lab, searching frantically for these vials. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry was correct. Hermione carried her book in her robes in one of the many pockets. As did Severus. Ron carried his in his schoolbag. It was a good thing that Hermione had hers where she did, otherwise they never would have gotten the message. As they did, however, it was a moot point. Hermione pulled her book free and flipped it open. She read the short note and gasped, handing it across the table to Ron, who went pale. 

"You get Madame Pomfrey. I'll get Dumbledore." she said. Ron nodded and sprinted from the room towards the Hospital Wing. 

Hermione and jumped up at the same time as Ron, but she ran up to the Head Table, to the curious stares of the students, and the snickers from the Slytherin table. All of the teachers' eyes were on her as she approached, but she didn't even spare them a glance. 

"Professor Dumbledore! Harry says Snape's hurt. He's in his rooms. You have to go!" 

Dumbledore rose from the table, the ever present twinkle missing from his eyes and followed Hermione from the room, much to the confusion of all those watching. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Albus and Hermione arrived at Severus' rooms only to find that they could get in. Salazar was not in his portrait. Albus rapped his knuckles sharply on the frame of the portrait and waited with barely concealed impatience for someone to open the door. Ron and Poppy Pomfrey arrived as they waited. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Harry rushed through the living area to the door and pushed it open, his arms filled with vials of potion. Seeing who it was, he simply turned and ran back into his father's room, the four following him. 

He unceremoniously dumped the vials on the bed next to his father. 

"Which one?" he asked. 

He knew they had to hurry as the man was quickly losing consciousness. Thankfully, Severus had a potion part of the antidote to Nagini. Poppy knew the rest, but didn't know what to do as she was culls to what had happened. 

Severus weakly pointed out a vial that contained a red-orange liquid in it. 

Harry uncorked the top and moved to make his father drink it, but he refused. 

"Have to have the spells, first." Severus rasped out. 

Harry looked helplessly to the Medi-witch, who stepped closer. 

"What happened? I can't do anything without knowing that." 

"Nagini. Voldemort's snake. She got down here and bit him." 

Ron and Hermione gasped, Albus looked chagrined, and Poppy, as ever, was strictly business. Now that she knew what happened, she knew what to do. With the dangers of what Severus Snape had been doing while spying, both she and he had worked out how to counter-act the venoms of Nagini. He had created the potion, and she had learned the spells to aid it. 

With no little bit of movement from her wand, she chanted under her breath. When she was finally finished, after what seemed an eternity to the anxious boy, she nodded for him to do his bit. 

He again lifted the vial to his father's lips and coaxed the man to swallow the thick substance. Finally, the last drop was gone and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They had done it. Now all he had to do was wait and see if it worked. 

As they waited, Harry filled in his Headmaster and friends on what had happened with Nagini. Her message and warning, to her attack on Snape. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three weeks passed with Harry dutifully attending his lessons before retreating to the dungeons and staying with Severus. His father still had not recovered, but it looked as though he were finally on the mend. Harry kept in constant contact with Ron and Hermione through their books, when not in class, but he hadn't returned to the Tower since Nagini came. Dobby had brought him a camp bed which he placed directly next to Severus'. There he slept, read, did his schoolwork, and kept watch on the man. The only time he left the room, other than for classes, was to go eat in the small dining area. 

The Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey were currently sitting with him, Poppy on the edge of Severus' bed, Harry on his cot, and Dumbledore on a chair he drew up with his wand. All three were discussing Voldemort's current inactivity when Harry felt it. The beginnings of a vision-dream. His scar began to tingle, then burn. His vision was growing blurry, blackness edging around it. He could vaguely hear the concerned questions of the other two as though they were from far away. Then Voldemort arrived in his head, blocking all reality from Harry. 

*~Vision~* 

Voldemort was circling Harry, like he was prey. And Harry was watching him warily. 

"What do you want, Tom?" 

Voldemort's scarlet eyes narrowed, but he brushed aside the insult. He was used to it by now. 

_'Uh oh.'_ Harry thought. _'I've got to find another way to get to him now.'_

"Nagini tells me you won't join me, Harry. This does not bode well for you. Or your friends. Come to me, Harry, and I won't kill your precious father." 

"Right, Tom. All you do is lie, so why should I believe you now? Besides, I'm not that sure that I care if you kill my father or not." 

A laugh. A high, cold, evil laugh. Piercing. It was hurting the boy's head, although that could just be from the scar. But then he felt the vision fading, even as Voldemort's furious face came into view once more. 

"You cannot go! I won't let you!" 

Then all was blackness again. 

*~End Vision~* 

Harry opened his eyes again, surprisingly feeling nothing more than a twinge in his scar as he stared at Dumbledore. Who was staring back at him, as was Pomfrey. The light in the room was different, and he briefly wondered if he had been out of it for long. Then something he never felt took over him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There was a light emanating from young Harry. A glow that was almost silver, almost green, but never quite either. Albus watched as Harry raised his wand and pointed it at Severus Snape. An arrow of light shot from it, without Harry even muttering a spell. The light was much like that that surrounded the boy, but subtly different. This was green, with brilliant silver outlining it. Almost like an emerald dipped in silver, then cut in half so that the green could show through. The light speared into the Potions Master's chest, quickly consuming him before fading out. 

Harry stared in awe at the sight. He felt fine, not in the least depleted of magical energy. His father, after Pomfrey checked him over, was fine. Perfectly. No poisons remained in his system. He was just sleeping now. He didn't know what he had done. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Three hundred miles away from Hogwarts, a reptilian man with scarlet eyes and slits for nostrils in his pasty white skin slumped back against his 'throne', drained. He didn't know what had happened to him, but he knew it couldn't be good. Before he fell into unconsciousness, he felt the bond between the boy and him slip through his fingers. He no longer had control.   


**A/N:** So, what did you think? 

House Points Question: 

What happened, with Harry and the light? Where did it come from? (20 points)   
  
  



	18. Replies to Reviews: Not a chapter

**Author's Notes:** Here will be all of my replies to reviews left for the previous chapter. Let me know how this works for you, whether you like it, hate it, or don't care. Thanks. 

**Jaded Angel******

**Notice: I forgot the House Points Question last chapter. I apologize. Please forgive me. I'll grovel if I must.**

**Jordan:** Here you go... reasons for Nagini's visit and all.   
**Corgi1:** *laughs* No, no snakeskin belt for Harry. Not yet, at least. Maybe sometime.   
**fullsailnate:** I apologize most humbly. I seem to have forgotten the House Points Question. By the time I noticed, it was too late. People had already reviewed the chapter, and it wouldn't be fair to them to put it in. Oh well. Thank you. I appreciate that more than I can say.   
**Shinigamis Night:** Thank you. *beams*   
**Moonlady:** You were correct, as you've no doubt found out by now. *grins* But I can't give points just because you're a Sly, though I would love to. *grins*   
**athenakitty:** Yup. Maybe, maybe not. Could be. *giggles* Probably not...   
**athenakitty:** Yes. Yes. Wait for that one. It'll be revealed soon. Yup and Nope.   
**Badassgothicgirl:** *smiles sheepishly* Yeah... I forgot it.   
**Furies:** We are getting to Harry's learning phase. *grins evilly* Thanks for reviewing.   
**HermioneGreen: **Sorry it took so long. Thanks for sticking with me through it all.   
**Kemenran:** Of course!   
**MarsMoonStar: ***blinks* Now _I'm _confused! Explain it to me, please?   
**samayn:** Thanks. Sorry about the wait for this one.   
**Anna L. Black:** Would that I could blame someone else's computer, but alas, I have to blame my own idiocy. *grins*   
**Moonlady:** I know! Filthy Ravencalw know-it-alls! *grins* The changing of Harry's looks... well. I thought long and hard about it, and only came up with one way that Harry could look like a Potter, and so much like James, if he were still Sev's son. That would be for Sev and James to have been brothers. And I didn't do that scenario because it's been done many times. Granted, so have almost all the scenarios, but still. Just wanted to try it this way. Of course Harry's adorable as he is.   
**WickedKiwi:** Ahhh! Action! *cowers* Actually, I've got this plan, but I'm having a hard time getting into it. Soon, tho, I hope. Very Soon.   
**Harry's Muggle Sister:** Yeah... that worked nicely, didn't it. *grins*   
**IceQueenNabiki:** I thank you for the compliment, and for the criticism. My Latin is completely non-existant. It comprises using an English/Latin dictionary(online, as I don't have one at home), and using what I can from that. Thank you for telling me. *cocks her head* If I run across any more latin problems, is there anyway I could ask you about it?   
**candledot: **Another long time friend now. Thanks for sticking with me. Points have been awarded, and will be posted next chapter. *grins* Don't kill me for what evil, meanie Nagini did, please!   
**Serpent of Light:** After reading your review, I looked it up. I actually found no reference to her color, but that she was diamond patterned, and not solid as I had thought. So I have adjusted her to being green and diamond patterned. *smiles* YAY! Go me. Thank you very much for pointing that out.   
**Butler:** *grins and points to note at top of page* Thanks. *smiles*   
**SlytherinHeadGirl:** *giggles and points to Butler's review* Thanks for reviewing.   
**ress:** YES! I was so hoping someone would figure that out! Had to toss that in there, for the fans, ya know. *giggles* I kinda figured you'd see it, and I'm glad you posted it. Thanks for your review. The sword. Ah... well. We shall soon find out, dear ress. Soon. Ish. Yeah. Soon-ish.   
cassandra: Thank you.   
**Yasei Raiden:** *cowers behind conveniently placed column* I promise not to kill off any daddies! Honest!   
**Iniysa:** Thank you. *beams* Here's more!   
**LadyJavert:** Nagini is Voldie's snake, according to JK Rowling. Evil, vile thing she is. Or should be. I'm partial to snakes, myself. Always have been. *grins*   
**HexWa: **Thanks!   
**Mikaela:** Thank you!   
**Vikki:** Yes, but conveniently, I forgot about the wards. But if Wormtail could get in, and Sirius could, then why can't Nagini? She's smart, she could do it. So I think she managed to anyway. *grins*   
**Shadow Adams:** Thanks. I'm partial to making things work for Sev and Harry. *giggles* Thanks for reviewing. Nice to see so many familiar 'faces' around.   
**Lord Master Omega:** Thank you. *bows*   
**lghtAngel:** I'm blushing now. Seriously. But I'm not. Not by a long shot, although I do appreciate your compliment. *grins*   
**ResQgal:** Thanks! Sev's information, I'm sad to say, is not quite conclusive yet. He still has some research to do, then he'll get around to sharing with the rest of us. *grins* Soon, tho.   
**Celestial Star1:** Of course it is! *grins hugely* That's why it's so damn fun to write! And read others. Hope you enjoy it.   



End file.
